One Piece: Shippuden
by UnknownOnePieceFan
Summary: LuffyxNami fic adopting the plot of Naruto Shippuden. After a TERRIBLE arguement between Luffy and Nami, he defects the crew to join the revolutionary arm. A tale of Luffy's descent into darkness. Inspired by Naruto Shippuden
1. Summary plot

Hi everyone. All of my stories so far were LuffyxShirahoshi fics so I thought I might attempt a LuffyxNami fic since I am a fan of that pairing as well. It just that I support LuffyxShirahoshi just as much as Luna but because there are so many LuffyxNami fics out there already I don't bother. I have had this idea for a while but I don't know how people would respond. This fic is a crossover between Naruto and One Piece. However no character from Naruto is going to appear in One Piece. It merely borrows a good chunk of the Naruto Shippuden plot and applies it to One Piece.

The New World has been harsh on the crew and as a result, Nami in anger says some EXTREMELY hurtful things to Luffy. Sanji being the ladies man that he is agrees and the rest of the crew, tired and exhausted from the New World and Luffy's adventures also agree. Luffy feeling like he has failed the crew and as a captain leaves the crew quietly. The crew finally realizing what they did wish to apologize only to find that he has left the crew. While they all feel bad, Nami feels by far the worse.

After searching to find their wayward captain and apologize and invite him back they discover something terrible. Luffy during his absence has joined the revolutionary army and became renegade. Discovering the truth about the D, along with his mother, still grieving from the death of Ace and the stress of feeling like he has failed his nakama has lead him to become significantly colder and darker. He becomes a powerful revolutionary under his father Dragon.

Dragon with his son on his side becomes bolder and decides to finally put his aster plan into action to overthrow the World Government. He wishes to unleash the final ancient weapon, the powerful divinge beast Uranus. Being a D, he can hear the voice of all things and as such can read the poneglyphs discovers the location of Uranus. However according to the poneglyph, Uranus is locked underneath Raftel and requires the 9 keys to unlock from its prison each of whose location is on a poneglyph. Also Uranus being a weapon of the ancient kingdom only obeys a D. As a result no one not even Poeisoden can control it. Only a powerful D like Luffy or Dragon can command it.

Dragon assigns Luffy to gather the keys while he using his connections makes it easy for him to travel. The crew upon discovering the terrible truth upon what Luffy is doing wish to do everything they can to stop him. Nami in particular wishes to save him from the dark path he is taking. It is a race against time to prevent the powerful beast Uranus from rising and Nami discovering her true feelings.

This fic is inspired greatly by Naruto. The relation between Luffy and Dragon is almost the same as Sasuke and Madara. Uranus is based on the 10 tailed demon and the 9 keys inspired by the 9 tailed beasts. Luffy would be similar to Sasuke but not murderous, psychotic and homicidal. Dragon would be major overpowered and manipulative. Nami wishing to save Luffy is similar to Naruto wanting to save Sasuke though Nami because she loves him and because he saved her from Arlong and her darkness. It is similar to how Naruto sees Sasuke as his best friend and wants to save him just as how he was saved by Iruka etc. You don't have to read Naruto to understand it. Just that Naruto fans would quickly pick up the similarities

Do not expect appearances from the Warlords or Yonkou or a good chunk of the characters as this would mean I'll have to compete with Oda himself. Nor expect a war or guys coming back to life. Also most of the character of One Piece like Coby and stuff wouldn't really appear since they didn't have much role in the story. You wouldn't get may appearances of Luffy. He only appears when he confronts one of his ex nakama or an important character. This is an AU by the way after the fishman island arc.

Please review and depending on the reviews I might go through with it. Most people love Luffy because of his relationship with his nakama so most people might not want this story to go through.


	2. Extra Notes

Futhur notes of the characters. Like I said this fic is based a lot on Naruto Shippuden so here are further notes on the main characters

Luffy: I've decided to have Luffy go through a wardrobe change. He would be wearing the same black suit he wore in Strong World except instead of the black overcoat, he would be wearing a green cloak, the exact same coat his father Dragon wears. I felt that if he wears his Strong World suit along with Dragon's cloak, he would look similar to his father. This also makes Luffy look significantly cooler yet darker. Also even though he is based on Sasuke Uchiha, he is not. So no Sharingan or Mangekyou Sharigan. The closest thing he would have to Sharingan would be very powerful observation haki. His arnament hardening would function as Susanoo. He would not be ruthless and bloodthirsty like Sasuke but he would be very nihilist and say things he probably would never say. He would not be overpowered like Sasuke and his main offense would be his gears and haki. Like I said he is inspired by Sasuke, not Sasuke himself.

Nami: Her role is of Naruto. She feels terrible about what she said to her hero and also feels responsible for his dark path. Just like how Luffy saved her from slavery under Arlong, she wishes to save Luffy from his dark path. She is based on Naruto but not Naruto himself well herself or whatever. So she would not have any special power or destined to fight Luffy or anything. She simply wants to save him because she loves him. Expect a lot of angst from her. Luffy himself would make her cry a lot.

Straw Hats: They all feel bad about making Luffy leaving, Nami the worst of all. They all want to save him. However Luffy this time is not above harming and killing his nakama so expect a lot of drama between Luffy and the straw hats.

Dragon: Dragon would be Tobi's or Madara's equivalent. Just like how Tobi used Akatsuki to further his own goals, he used the army to aid his own goals. Also Tobi pretended to be stupid when he is sinister, Dragon also pretended to be righteous when he is evil. Also here Dragon would be the final antagonist and also the Strongest character in the whole story having the storm storm fruit.

One Piece girls: I always felt Luffy could have a harem since he helped so many girls. So all the girls who were directly helped or saved by Luffy would feel terrible about his corruption and wish to save him, just like he did for them. So Vivi, Shirahoshi, Hancock and possibly Conis will make appearances. They too have seen Luffy's corruption and wish to save him just like he did for them. This fic is LuffyxNami but he has helped so many girls that I think they would want to help him back. They also in addition to the crew give Nami strength and support similar to how Naruto got support from his friends. Alabasta, Ryuuga, Amazon Lily and Skypia would have one of the four keys (the remaining 4 in the hands of one Yonko). This would allow each of the girls to reunite with Luffy and see what he has become.

Yonkou: I figured to get the Yonkou in the story that each of their main territories would be the location of one of the 9 keys. I would allow Luffy to battle the Yonkou since Sasuke had to struggle against the 5 kages.

BlackBeard: He would be Orochimaru's equivalent. Both Blackbeard and Orochimaru are main villains in the series, both are very strong and both power hungry and sneaky backstabbers.

Akainu: He would be Danzo's equivalent. Danzo made Itachi suffer similar to how Akainu killed Ace. Both Danzo and Akainu are very strong and cold and calculating.

Ace: Itachi's equvilent. Despite being dead and would stay that way, Luffy looked up to him a lot just like how Sasuke looked up to Itachi. Likewise just like how Itachi was looking out for Sasuke all the time before his death, Ace looked out for Luffy a lot before he died. Furthermore just like how Itachi was a driving force behind Sasuke's corruption, so too would Ace be a huge factor in Luffy's dark path.

Uranus: Would be based on The ten tailed Juubi. Not the same. I've decided to make it look like the Kraken from Clash of the Titans since both seem to have 10 tails and the Kraken is big, scarier than any Sea King and could count as an ancient weapon.

Warlords: I don't know how to incorporate them in the story. They may or may not appear. Hancock for sure though would appear.


	3. Extra Notes 2

Well this is just an update. I wasn't planning to start this story for a while but a particular review from Jack Tennant was so enthusiastic that I at least wanted to address some questions he had.

Does Luffy have his straw hat with him? The answer is no. Just like how Naruto always has Sasuke's headband, Nami would have Luffy's hat. It would become her most treasured possessions. However at some point, Luffy would meet his ex nakama and several other close allies like Vivi, Shirahoshi etc. And right in front of them Luffy would rip the hat in two. This shows Luffy has completely given up on the pirate king.

Will Luffy meet Shanks, Rayleigh etc: Yes. Shanks is a yonkou so he has one of they keys. Also a few keys are in Paradise as stated before so Luffy would have to go to Sabody Archipelago at some point. Rayleigh would be killed by Luffy. The reason why Luffy decides to spare allies like Vivi while killing those like Rayleigh is because people like Rayleigh are strong. Luffy can completely ignore Vivi since she can't do anything to him. Vivi is too weak to make Luffy listen. However guys like Shanks and Rayleigh are super strong and Luffy would have to kill or else he himself would die. The fact that he did kill his hero Shanks and teacher Rayleigh would show how far he has fallen. Garp would die too since Luffy would have to kill him to further go down the dark path. Also experienced guys like Garp, Shanks, Rayleigh even though they are close to Luffy are mature enough to try and kill him so Luffy would have to kill them first. The straw hats, Viv, Shirahoshi etc while may be strong cannot bring themselves to kill Luffy so he could ignore them.

The 9th key: I don't know where it is for now but at some point it would fall into the hands of the Straw Hats. I mean strong allies like Shanks, Rayleigh, Garp would be killed by Luffy. Obviously they cant go to other strong guys like BlackBeard, Akainu since they are enemies and would die by Luffy anyway. They are the last strong guys who could protect the final key.

Would Luffy have Ace's fire powers: Yes he would. Actually I intended that from the start. Sasuke too is brothers eyes, so Luffy should take his brothers fire powers as well. Also his techniques would better simulate Sasukes. Luffy's observation haki would simulate the Sharigan's prediction abilities but no illusions. Ace's fire powers would simulate Amaterasu but not as strong and Luffys arnament vulcanization would simulate Susanoo. However Luffy would not gain this ability for a while. And even if he does, he would not be overpowered. While the fire powers do a lot of damage, Luffy's rubber powers are significantly faster than fire. Also he cannot use haki in the fire attacks. Finally Luffy cannot let attacks pass through him.

Would Luffy get BlackBeards powers: No. The reason Luffy would get the fire powers is because Dragon helped do it for him. Luffy cannot do it himself. Just like how Madara had to do the operation on Sasuke, Dragon would help do it for Luffy. Dragon however I've decided to give him two devil fruits. A paramecia storm storm fruit and a logia water water fruit. The two make him the strongest in the world and final villain. Also even though he is so strong, he is no invincible which is why he hasn't destroyed the World Government already. He needs to plan and manipulate the be more like Tobi. Also his powers are much smaller than Uranus. Uranus would be several times larger than even several giant sea kings together so that's why he needs them.

So Jack I hope this clarifies some things. Hope to start soon.


	4. Prolouge: Rise and Fall of D

**Prolouge: The Rise and Fall of D**

Well guys, finally here is the first chapter. Please review. for I feel more inclined to keep writing if I get more feedback

Twenty kingdoms, amongst all the kingdoms of the world, twenty stood out. While every kingdom at the time had all sorts of powers. Some had wealth, some had fertile land, some had people who were part fish. However these twenty kingdoms had soldiers who wielded strange powers. Some say they could turn to sand, some say they could turn to animals, some say they could split their bodies in parts. These twenty kingdoms had armies that wield strange and mystical powers. It was rumoured that they gained these powers by eating strange fruits. It was these powers that led these twenty kingdoms to become the most powerful and cruel of all. These kingdoms ruled the world. The wars they had with each other also decimated the lands and turn many people homeless, many children into orphans left much misery and suffering. Many people were taken as slaves. Races of all kinds lost many of their kind. These kingdoms through war or oppression left nothing but death and suffering in their wake. The world cried out for a hero.

A young boy would rise in power. Starting off as an adventurer he saved many lives with his great combat abilities. He defeated many strong foes with nothing but his own strength and mind. Small villages which were enslaved, at war or oppressed were saved by him. He was a hero. He was offered treasure, wived, marriages anything yet he wanted nothing but to help. It was a something about him that could not stand people suffering. However it was his encounters with the so called devil fruit users of the twenty kings that made him legend. During his battle with these abilities users, he wanted to save the people oppressed so much that somehow this will was actually harnessed and used in combat. He wanted to save a child from slavery, save a woman from being raped whatever, the need to help seemed to have gave him strength to overcome the abilities. He could hit loggias despite their intangibility, he could predict movements and even make himself stronger. He even had a strange ability under great emotional stress to knock people out.

This young boy, Halen Acrisius became the first person to challenge the devil fruit users and in turn challenge the twenty kingdoms and the tyrannical twenty kings. He commited many acts that were said to be miracles and performed feats which even those with the power of gods could not perform. He became friends and allies with many because of his great strength, charism, and the a strong sense of justice to help those in need. This boy became friends with not just people who were oppressed but creatures of other races. Giants, fishmen and other races looked to him as a beacon of hope. Fishman Island referred to him as "Joy Boy" because he did such great things for the kingdom and brough "JOY" to the citizens. He did not discriminate them by race or looks. He did not help because he wanted their power. He helped simply because he wanted to and could not stand to see the strange fish like people treated badly. He also formed a powerful and deep friendship with the young mermaid princess Poseidon at the time.

His feats made him feared by the twenty great kingdoms yet respected by those they oppressed. Indeed eventually he formed his own kingdom, which he himself became king of. Despite the kingdom being young, it grew to became so powerful that it could directly challenge the twenty great kingdoms. Indeed his exploits and great feats earned him the respect of his people. Many kingdoms, villages and people who were helped by Acrisius joined his kingdom and forged alliances that led to his growth. It was further aided by the fact that it go help from all races. Giants helped quickly build the kingdom, fishmen helped with fishing and building and exchange of cultures helped the kingdom develop quickly. Trade was established between this kingdom and other kingdoms, countries, villages etc that were helped by Acrisius. They were saved by him and were eternally greatful for his help. As such when asked for help, alliances, resources etc, they did not hesitate. Unlike the twenty great kingdoms, there was no oppression and slavery, instead there was freedom and unity. Everyone loved everyone and everyone helped everyone. Alliances were strong and aid was always present. Acrisius has done so much and everyone is in turn helping him.

The twenty kings felt threatened. Not only was there a new kingdom but its power and influence was quickly overtaking there own. It didn't help that many of the forced alliances they had were broken off and instead reforged with this kingdom. They wanted to said there armies led by their devil fruit users to force the kingdom to surrender all its people and resources to them. However unlike before when the people would either give up without a fight or have no fighting strength, this time it was different. They people fought back with everything they had and pushed them back. It become worse when they found out that at the head of this kingdom was none other than the one who gave them blow after blow, Acrisius. None of the twenty kings liked each other but they all soon realized that they would loose all their power if they did nothing. The kings decided rather than fight him, they would join him and forged alliances. Indeed although reluctant at first, Acrisius understood that the fighting was too much and that this may bring peace. And so they forged an alliance with him. The fighting stopped and Acrisius was hailed as a hero by the world. He saved many people and united many races. And he finally put and end to the fighting. However the alliance was revealed to be a ruse. The twenty kings caught Acrisius by surprise. Acrisus wife and children were slaughtered and burned the entire kingdom to the ground. The kingdom that threanted the power of the twenty great kings was no more.

Acrisius attempted to go to war with the kingdoms and went to all his former allies. However all of them exhausted and tired from the constant warfare chose not to side with him. Even his closest nakama refused him. They finally got some semblance of peace and despite everything he did for for them, they had to put their own people and families first. So with heavy hearts and many tears declined him. Many offered him sanctuary even high positions in their kingdoms to make up for not helping him as he did for them, but he could not let the death of his family and the destruction of his kingdom go. He did everything for them and yet when he needed them the most, they all turned their backs on him. Feeling abandoned, he rejected all of them. He put his life on the line for them and they couldn't do the same for him. They forsaken he so he forsaken them. He eventually disappeared. They simply could not believe they could stand against the twenty kingdoms. The world fell into depression since the oppressive twenty kings once again had full power and the simple knowledge that they could not help there hero. Poseidon in particular who was rescued from slavery from the twenty kings who wanted to use her sea king controlling abilities was one of those who fell into the most grieve, sorrow and depression. Not a day went by when she wasn't crying over the fact that she could not help her dear hero.

During his travels, he killed many. While before he fought to help, now he only fought for himself. Never again did he ever help a single soul. He helped them and they forsaken him. So if anyone ever asked him for help, he said no, just like his ex nakama said no. He fought to become the strongest in the world. Before where the world was on his side now it was different. Before he fought to help others and fought with friends on his side. Now he and he alone. He fought against the world that took everything away from him and even turned his back on him. He fought and fought and fought against the twenty kingdoms, against his former allies, against the heavens itself. It is said that no man is an island and that you need friends. This was a law written by nature itself. He alone fought against this law, against nature, against god. He ruled the lands with his own strength and killed anyone who got in his way. Acrisius who was said to be the best of the best an angel, a saint, lost his wings, the wings of friendship, of love. He became a fallen angel, a black saint, a demon. And as such Halen Acrisisu became Halen D Acrisius.

At the very edge of the world, Acrisius came upon a creature said to be that of legends, the kraken (the same on as Luffy's surume). He battled it but rather than kill it, he decided to use it to take vengeance. Using his own flesh and blood along with his haki, he corrupted the Kraken and changed it. It became hundreds of times larger, it gained claws and went from a simple mythical beast to a colossal unstoppable force of destruction (this is the Kraken from Clash of the titans this time). Thus Uranus was born. Using this great beast, he finally made his move on the twenty kings that took everything away from him.

With its power he laid waste to many kingdoms. The twenty kings decided to form an alliance to combat Acrisius and his weapon Uranus. The beast was so great that Acrisius's former allies were forced to fight him. They were shocked and horrified. They simply could not believe that that there hero, who saved them, he fought so hard for nothing than simply wanting to help, wanting nothing but their friendship had become. The twenty kings were scared because of his great and terrible strength along with his new weapon Uranus. The rest who were once his friends while scared were disheartened. To think that such a great man, who was done so many great things for them, no became this corrupted demon. And it was their fault. They denied him help when he offered it. When they asked for help, he answered without hesitation. When he asked them for help, they did nothing. It was there fault he became like this. They destroyed one of their most precious friends. And so with grief and heavy hearts they prepared to fight their fallen hero.

The twenty kings led by their strongest fighter Castilos Tenryuubito Artorius fought against Halen D Acrisius. Fishmen, mermen and giants joined as well. They were reluctant to help the leader of their oppressors especially to kill their greatest hero but they had to. Eventually the defeated him. The beast was immortal and so Poseidon with a asked the sea kings to drag the unconscious beast underneath the furthest island Raftel. There a gigantic prison was built which surrounded the beast. This prison was the greatest ever built. Also the creature was deemed so dangerous that 9 keys were needed. These keys were sent to various parts so they could not be found. Secretly those who were allied with Acrisius on a poneglyph inscribed many stories of his great deeds, his kingdom as well as the location of Uranus and other important information. To them, he was such a great man that despite all the terrible things he did, he simply could not be forgotten for all the wonderful things he did. The twenty kings banned research of these poneglyphs as they are written in the language of the kingdom that threatened there power. But more importantly it was to prevent another Acrisius D Halen from rising.

Many things took place. The fishmen found a poneglyph written by Acrisus himself to Poseidon apologizing for breaking a promise he made to her. He simply could not keep the promise under such misery. Posiedon who trusted Acrisius completely asked for the poneglyph be moved to her kingdom in fishman island and believed he would keep his promise despite he saying and showing that he broke it. He did so much for her that she and many others forgave him for his crimes. And so the poneglphy was guarded faithfully. The twenty kings formed a permanent alliance which become the world government and the leader Castilos Tenryuubito Artorius had his middle name treated as a title to the descendants of these twenty kings.

Many Years later

A middle aged man wearing a green cloak stands overlooking a barren wasteland. Monkey D Dragon, descendant of the world's most dangerous man is continuing his ancestors work.

Well that's the beginning. Arisius feeling betrayed an leaving is similar to how Madara felt betrayed by his clan and left. Acrisius capturing Kraken and turning it into Uranus and using it in the final battle is similar to how Madara controlled and used Kyuubi. Artorius who is the leader of the alliance is Hashirama's Senju who was the leader of Konoha (which was an alliance between Senju and Uchiha.) So Arcrisius and Artorius is the same as Madara and Hashirama. Uchiha vs Senji. D vs Tenryuubito. Just like how the Senji became famous while the Uchia fell into disgrace, Tenryuubito gained ultimate power while D lost everything. Poseidon helping Castilos with the sea kings is similar to how Mito Uzamaki helped Hashirama battle Madara and Kyuubi. Poseidon NEVER marries the tenryuubito however.

Again this fic is greatly inspired by Naruto Shippuden so expect a lot of similarities. Please review.


	5. Old man and ranting

**The Old Man and Ranting**

It was a regular day on the Thousand Sunny, with the entire crew engaging in usual activities. Luffy, Ussop and Chopper playing, Nami tending to her mikans, Robin reading, Sanji cooking, Zoro sleeping, Franky and Brooke doing whatever. The sun was shining, weather was calm and an all around good day which was highy unusually for the legendary New World.

Sanji with hearts in his eyes and dancing: Nami-swan, Robin-chwan I made you these delicious fruit drinks full of love.

Nami: Ah thank you Sanji-kun.

Robin chuckling: Indeed.

Nami: Its good that at least some of my crewmates can appreciate a young woman in full bloom such as myself.

Sanji: Oh Nami-swan, your words are too much for I am unworthy:

Zoro: Of course you are unworthy. You are after all a worthless crap cook.

Instantly Sanji turned around.

Sanji: Care to repeat.

Zoro: I said you're a worthless crap cook.

Sanji: What was that. I'm sorry I have difficulty understanding the language or marimo neaderthals.

Instantly a fight between the two broke out. The two were once again at each others throats when an angry Nami placed two lumps on both of there heads.

Nami: Honestly can you idiots go for one second without fighting.

Sanji: Oh Nami. You are so beautiful when your angry.

Zoro: Che, more like demonic.

The two started fighting again and got extra lumps. Robin was laughing softly at the two.

Brooke: Yohohohohoho. Nami I was wondering may you show me your pan.

Right before he could say panties a roundhouse kick knocked him out. Apparatly Zoro and Sanji's fight left a short fuse.

Luffy: Sanji food.

Sanji: Not now you idiot. Wait till its ready.

Luffy: Nami can you ask Sanji to give me food now?

Sanji: Don't you dare bring Nami-swan into this you baka.

Sanji then began beating up Luffy as usual.

Nami sighing: We finally have a good day and you guys just can't give me a break.

Franky: What you expect Nami-sis, it is one of the few good days we have. I mean no freak weather or marine or pirate attacks.

Nami: That's why I should be getting a break. Doing maps and stuff. Not having to watch over grown men act like monkeys, we have one, one is more than enough.

Luffy proudly: Hahahaha yep that's me.

Nami with shark teeth: That was meant to be an insult.

After about 3 hours the crew arrived at an island.

Nami: Okay everyone listen, the log would take about 5 hours to set. So try not to stir any trouble. And that goes especially to you Luffy.

She emphasized this by pulling his cheek.

Luffy: OOOOkay.

Ussop: You realize he would not listen.

Zoro, Sanji, Frankie, Brook: Uh huh.

Indeed Luffy was gone in an instant most likely to the nearest restaurant.

Robin: Nami-chan how bout you an me go shopping.

Nami: Oh sure, great idea onee-sama.

Sanji: Nami-swan, Robin-chwan let me accompany you.

Sanji's nostrils began flaring and a perverted look come on his face.

Zoro: Sure's that's a good idea. That way I wouldn't have to spend time with the king of dartboards.

Sanji out of his love mode: Same here. I would rather spend my time with my lovely ladies than to look after a lost child like you.

Just as a fight was about to break out.

Nami: Sanji?

Sanji (forgetting about Zoro): Yes my dear

Instantly he was knocked out.

Chopper and Ussop hugging: Scary

Everone left for there separate ways with Nami, Robin and the pack mule Sanji in one group, Ussop, Frankie and Chopper in another and Zoro and Brooke chose to stay on the ship. With Nami and her group in a clothers shop:

Nami: I want a 50% discount.

Cashier: I'm sorry miss, I can't do that.

Sanji (grapping the cashier): Oye you shitty cashier, you don't even deny a ladies wishes.

Instantly turning to Nami.

Sanji: Especially my beloved mikan.

Nami: Whatever. Anyway give me a discount.

The three left the store with Nami having a satisfied look on her face, Robin her usual elegant look and Sanji the pervy look as usual. While they were walking they saw what appeared to be a old man on the street preaching. Eventually their group reunited with Ussop's, Chopper and Franky.

Franky: Hey did you get what you wanted.

Robin: Sure, well mostly Nami.

Sanji carrying all the bags: I got what I wanted.

Ussop whispered to Chopper: I'm sure.

Nami: What was that Ussop? Would you like to be 2000 berries in dept to me.

Ussop: No.

Chopper: No.

Nami: Good.

Franky muttering: Talk about stingy.

Nami: Franky 2000 berries in dept to me.

Franky: What.

Ussop and Chopper: Hahahahahaha. When it comes to money, Nami can hear anything.

While continue walking the group eventually saw and old man who was preaching. Everyone either looked at him like he was crazy or just completely ignored him.

Old man: The end of the world is upon us. Soon apocalypse would come. The world as we know it would soon come to an end. We have to be prepared.

Chopper: Ehhhh! The world is about to come to and end! I need to prepare!.

Ussop: Oye Chopper don't believe him.

Nami: Yeah he's just an old granpa spouting nonsense.

Robin: Indeed.

The old man turned there way.

Nami, Robin, Chopper, Frank, Sanji: Ehhh.

Old man: You orange haired woman. You don't believe me.

Nami: Hmmph. No.

Franky, Ussop: So blunt.

Old man creepily coming towards her.

Old man: You do not know what is about to happen. The world is about to end. A storm is coming. A storm unlike anything ever before. You go through your happy lives when the end of the world would soon be upon us. You are going to die. You and your nakama. Die die die I tell you.

Sanji thinking the old man is just spouting nonsense and not liking the man close to his ladies kicked him away.

Sanji: Che shitting old geezer should spout his nonsense somewhere else. Not infront two lovely angels from heaven.

Ussop and Chopper: What about us?

Sanji: He could do whatever he likes to the rest of you idiots. I only protect ladies from creeps like him.

Franky, Ussop, Chopper looked offended but said nothing.

Nami: Anyway. Sanji did you get enough food for Luffy.

Sanji: Sure think Nami-san, I have enough food for all of else including that rubber shit head.

Then in love mode.

Sanji: Oh you are so thoughtful, tell me do you think about….

Nami: Whatever, lets go, its time we head back to the ship.

The group then left to return back to the Thousand Sunny, getting ready to continue sailing.

Well that's it folks for now. This chapter was pure One Piece. Nothing Naruto here. Anyone could tell that the old man is serious and what he is referring too.

Please review. It gives me motivation.


	6. Five Minds, Five Hearts Shared Together

Well guys here's the next chapter. I decided to add some suspense. I have the main plot already set up. This fic is meant to be very suspenseful and dark. I think its because this is the first fic where Luffy willingly harms his nakama. No memory loss, no hypnosis or mind control. Just him. So I decided to add more suspense to build him for the part where the argument takes place. Again review please

**Five, Minds, Five Hearts Shared Together**

A few hours after the group left the town.

Chopper (in tears): Um Ussop, do you think the world is really going to end. I mean how do you stop it. How will I cure all the diseases I come across and become a great doctor. If the world ends, I would d-d-die wahhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Ussop: Chopper come on don't be like that. That only granpa was just all crazy talk. I mean end of the world, please. Anyway did I ever tell you about the time when this giant monster threatened to destrou it and I, the great Ussop-sama singlehandedly destroyed it/

Chopper: What really? You really destroyed it singlehandedly and saved the world.

Ussop: Chopper, who exactly am I?

Chopper: You're the great Ussop-sama.

Ussop in a boastful voice: Of course. I with my great powers wiped it without breaking a sweat.

Chopper: Wahhh Ussop you're the greatest.

Meanwhile with Nami and Robin, Robin was looking at Nami strangely. Nami became aware that Robin was looking at her.

Nami: What is it.

Robin: Aren't you going to tell him?

Nami: Tell him what?

Robin: You know what I'm referring to.

Nami: I'm serious, I have no idea what you are referring to.

Robin: Oh I don't know, I was thinking about a certain rubber prince.

Nami: Wait a minute. Robin I know where this is headed. And what do you mean a prince?

Robin: Its just as I said, a prince.

Nami: Luffy a prince hah, no way. He's too much of an idiot to be a prince. I mean he eats way too much. He drags us on all sorts of dangerous adventures and gets us into trouble all the time. Also he's a complete moron.

Robin: True but he still a prince.

Nami: A prince is supposed to be smart, charming, sophisticated, you know. And Luffy is the total opposite. I mean you can't get any more opposite than Luffy.

Robin: So you are those qualities.

Nami: Of course. They along with money and treasure describe me perfectly.

Robin: Then you too are going to be a great couple.

Nami blushing: Wait wait wait a minute, Robin how did you come to that conclusion.

Robin: Well you and Luffy posses opposite personalities. And like they say, opposite attracts. You and Luffy fill each other perfectly.

Nami blushing worse and embarrassingly: Robin, I mean, that cant be, I mean he's Luffy and I'm me. He loves meat and I love tangerines. He lives adventure and I love money hee.

Robin cutting her off: All the more reason.

Nami who was about to continue finishing the argument heard Franky and Brooke.

Franky crying manly tears: Wahhhhhhhh, Nami sis is in love with Straw Hat. Its so beautiful.

Brook: Yohohohohohoho indeed. This was quite a thing I heard. Though I wont know since I'm a skeleton and don't have any ears.

Nami had a dark look on her face. Robin seeing this wisely stepped away from Nami who she knew was about the brutally murder the Cyborg and skeleton even though a cyborg is a part machine and as a result partially not alive and Brook was a walking corpse already.

Nami with the look of death on her face: Were you two spying on us.

Franky looked like he was about to piss his pants and Brooke looked like he was going to die, no pun intended.

Franky waving his hands frantically: No, no wait a minute big sis, we were not spying we were just passing through and walked on the conversation.

Brooke: That's right, we would never invade on your privacy, though I am a skeleton so I don't have eyes and ears to invade with.

Nami still had the look of death on her face that made even the Shichibukai look like fluffy kittens. Franky and Brook looked like they were about to right their wills and pass on to the next life.

Franky: Nami sis calm down, I mean I think you and Straw Hat make an awesome couple.

Brooke: Yes Nami-san, you too look absolutely perfect together.

Robin: Bad thing to say.

Brook: What do you mean Robin-san

Robin replied by simply looking at Nami who looked like she was about to burst into flames just like Sanji did at Thriller Bark.

Nami: So you were, spying on us.

Franky and Brooke: ….

During dinner, Franky and Brooke were sprouting several bruises and lumps. The rest of the crew seeing the feisty orange haired navigator decided to change the sitting arrangements so as to avoid a beating. Robin sat on one side since the crew knew, that she would not do anything to her big sis. Sanji sat on the other side since he would always sit next to her beloved Nami-swan no matter the mood. Zoro reluctantly sat next to Sanji. He decided to tone down his usual remarks about the ero-cook. Not like he wanted to, just that it might set Nami off and he just like the rest of the crew knew her wrath was worse than any demon ever faced. He occasionally made snide remarks to the cook, and the cook himself rebuffed but there was no fighting which was unusual. Ussop continued making stories up and no one except Chopper paid any attention. Franky and Brooke sat furthest from Nami since Franky was not feeling super and Brooke was afraid that he might die again. Luffy himself stole food from everyone but made sure to avoid the ill tempered Nami. Franky, Brook, Ussop and Sanji thought this might be the apocalypse the old man was referring to but did not voice this for they knew it would really come to pass if they did. It was a slightly different dinner but it was not tense or really off as it was normal for Nami to have mood swings.

With Nami and Robin

Later that day, usual activities resumed however for some reason Nami and Robin were silent. It was not that there was any friction or tension between the two or that they had an argument. It was just that they were both not feeling well. Like for some reason something big was about to happen. Nami decided to voice this.

Nami: Robin, are you alright.

Robin: Sure, I am, why do you ask.

Nami: Nothing.

Silence between the two passed for about a minute.

Nami: Alright so maybe I am not feeling so great.

Robin: Same here Nami-chan.

Nami: What?

Robin: For some reason I feel like something is wrong. Like something is going to happen, you know something big.

Nami: You too Robin onee-sama. I feel that way too. I don't know why but for some reason I can't help but think the exact same thing like something big, and possibly something really bad is going to happen. I can't really explain it. It's like a feeling, similar to when I spot changes in the weather. Its telling me something is going to happen.

Robin: I share similar sentiments. When I was on the run from the World Government for the past 20 years, I developed like a sense of danger. Like when someone is going to betray me or turn on me and that I should flee. I'm feeling that too. Like something is really going to happen.

Nami attempting to lighten the mood: Maybe its that old man's rambling. I mean end of the world. That's some crazy stuff.

Robin: I doubt that because that kind of conversation shouldn't have us on edge like this. Maybe Luffy, Ussop and especially Chopper.

Nami: Yeah your right about the idiot trio.

Nami and Robin continued to feel the strange tension and though neither of them said it. One person was in both their minds. The savior Luffy. For some reason they were both thinking about him right now.

Alabasta King

In Alabasta kingdom, the royal Nefatari family along with the elite gaurds, Chaka, Pell, Kohza and Igaram were together. They just had a very successful meeting with a foreign country regarding international and diplomatic relations. It was a very fruitful meeting and the entire group were in very high spirits and as such were having a celebration party.

Cobra: This was a very successful meeting. If I do say so myself.

Igaram: Indeed your highness. I honestly didn't know what to expect. Alabasta is recovering beautifully after the Baroque Works incident.

Pell: Indeed, everyone did there part.

Kohza: Yeah and Vivi really pulled through.

Chaka: Yes she is our princess and very devoted to this country well being.

Kohza humourusly: Well she has never been the type to give up. I mean I had a fight with her when we were kids and despite being a girls, she fights way better than most of the guys.

Cobra and Igaram with angry faces and shark teeth: Don't talk about my Vivi.

Kohza with wide eyes stepped back; Okay okay speaking of which where is Vivi. Oh and Carue as well.

The group then looked around and realized that Vivi was not present.

Vivi was outside looking at the night sky. Today was a great day. The meeting produced great results. Her country was recovering wonderfully after the war with Baroque Works. Her family and friends were doing great. So why did she feel that something ominous in the air. Like a dark cloud is looming over the horizons. Like this is the calm before the storm.

She clutched her chest in pain. She felt something bad was going to happen. She wished she had her best friends with her, her nakama the Straw Hats. She really missed them. They have done so much for her at the cost of nothing. All they wanted was to help because they were nakama. Whatever this strange feeling was, it was not good and she wished that her precious nakama were here. They would make her feel better. Especially the straw hat captain Monkey D Luffy. There was something about him that made you believe in miracles. That nothing was impossible. Crocodile defeated so many powerful Alabasta warriors and it was expected that a simple rookie purate would have no chance against him. Yet this rookie pirate Luffy, there was something about him that made you believe that he could defeat him. If he was here these strange feelings would not be present. Indeed thoughts of the straw hat captain would always out here at ease. However for some reason, she felt worried for him. It was not the worry she felt when he was about to have his death match with Crocodile, it was a different kind of worry, like something would happen, something that has never even happened in history and he would be at the center of it. Whatever it was, it was not good. It made her feel uncomfortable. A voice interrupted her train of thought.

Kohza: Hey Vivi, are you okay.

Vivi: Oh Kohza, I didn't know you were there.

Kohza: You left the celebration party and everyone was worried.

Vivi; Oh sorry about that.

Kohza: Vivi is something wrong. I mean this is supposed to be a happy occasion. But you look like someone just told you Alabasta was going to be destroyed.

Vivi: Really its nothing Kohza. Thanks for worrying anyway.

Kohza: Well regardless are you coming back to the party?

Vivi: Sure thing.

Vivi and Kohza continued walking towards to party. However Vivi for some reason could not shake thoughts of Luffy.

Amazon Lily

Hancock was in the her private bathroom. This place was a sanctuary to her. A place where she could take down her walls that were erected ever since she was liberated from slavery from a man she considered a hero Fisher Tiger. That man she was forever greatful. For her the world of men was nothing but a terrible place. The world of men was nothing but a place of suffering and misery. Everytime she thought of men what usually came to her mind was the first she met. The ugly ones who were dressed in white, had hideous faces and on occasions had strange helmets, mostly bubbles. When she thought of men, she thought of shackles on her and her sisters arms. When she though of men, she thought of a collar that would explode should she ever attempt betrayl or freedom. When she though of men, the worst was a mark on her back that forever marked and scared her for life. That even after escaping the Holy Land, made her feel that she still belonged to them. No matter what she does, it wouldn't come off. That was the only thing that can to her mind when she thought of men. She grew, became stronger, eventually becoming a warlord. She soon in her strength gained the power to overcome her fear. When she saw men, she did not feel fear. She felt arrogance and power. All she had to do was move her hand through her hair, pout her lips, do just about anything and then they belonged to her. Just as how the first she ever saw could make her do whatever she wanted using her beauty just as they used the collar. It was really ironic that even the devil fruit she was given by those disgusting foul men augmented her power over them. She does hold some men in high regard. The great swordsman Mihawk for his skill, Whitebeard for his strength. However for her, two men she holds in the highest regards.

The first was Fisher Tiger. Someone who was willingly attack the tyrannical Tenryuubito and risk his own life and freedom just to save his own kind is someone who she has to admire. Even if he hated humans, he still freed all slaves without discrimination is someone who she has high regards for. The second person she admired was someone who did a similar feat of standing up to the Tenryuubito. That person was the man she loves, Monkey D Luffy. Unlike Fisher Tiger who merely attacked the land and freed the slaves, Monkey D Luffy actually attacked one of them. Those tyrants deserve it. However the fear of the powerful marine admirals prevented anyone from trying. It was a reason that she herself never bothered. As strong as she was, she was no match for the admirals. Also she did not want to put her island and people at risk. Monkey D Luffy however did not care. He a pirate who stood absolutely no chance against the navy's ultimate fighting force didn't care about their strength. Attacking them meant to bring down their wrath and a high risk of death. But he didn't care. Also despite being enemies with her sisters, he attempted to save them from exposing their secrets when he clearly had no obligation to help them when they tried to kill him. He even was willing to give up his freedom to save Magaret and two other ladies who he barely even knew. He did not show any prejudice or contempt for the fact that she was a Tenryuubito slave. Indeed Monkey D Luffy was a great man, who she loved with her every fiber of her being. But right now her mind wasn't on marriage with him. It was on something else.

Whenever she thought of Luffy, she thought of love, of marriage, but now it was none of that. It was concern. She felt like something was going to happen to him. A feeling. She could not explain it. There was no newspaper article about something big happening. There was no war going on. The World Government didn't give her any information about anything big happening. In fact she didn't even know if anything was going to happen. Something felt off. Maybe it was just her. There are no signs that anything is going to happen, yet she felt something really was. And the one she loves, her future husband was going to be in the center of it. What could it be? It was true that Luffy had a habit of being in the center of the storm. Being responsible for the first mass break out of Impel Down and being in the dead center of the War of the Best. But this, it was different. What was going to happen to him? What was he going to be part of? Was he even going to part of anything? So many questions about her love over a simple superstition that he was going to be part of something big, something that might change the world, for better or worse. Something might happen to him and she was concerned. Despite knowing that he was strong, that he trained with the legendary Dark King Rayleigh for two years, she was concerned. She was worried for him.

Ryuuga Kingdom

Shirahoshi was a very shy person by nature. Having been locked away in a tower for over 10 years, she was very naïve to the world, shy and timid and prone to crying. However an attempted coup by the New Fishman Pirates resulted in her having to show bravery and strength she had never had before. This strength was further enhanced by the Straw Hat Pirates. The captain himself Monkey D Luffy gave her lent her his great strength and courage. During the event he loyally and faithfully protected her from Vander Decken, then Hody Jones and was an integral part of saving her kingdom. She herself formed a strong bond with the young captain and deep admiration for his strength. He helped her by not only saving her kingdom, by also allowing her to gain the strength to see the outside world and made it possible for her mother's dream of humans and merfolk kind kinally coexisting. He then went on to openly challenge one of the four emporeros just to ensure that her country was not destroyed. He promised to take her to finally achieve a dream she had of seeing the surface and she held him to that promise. He has done such amazing things for her country and her in particular that she believes in him that he could do anything and that he would definitely keep his promise. And she would keep her promise to stop being a crybaby and become a stronger person just for her. Monkey D Luffy, her savior and her hero.

But right now for some odd reason she feels strange. She was happily outside socializing with the people particularly the children whom she noted a large number of them wore straw hats and some carried 3 wooden swords etc. She smiled happily and the scene. Thoughts of the crew always made her happy. But this time however thinking about the captain she does not feel the deep admiration and happiness she usually has when thinking of the young captain. This time she feels the opposite. She feels something else. Something she cannot identify. It is a strange feeling but not a good one. This is completely out of the order for whenever she thought of Luffy, warm happy feelings of admiration, courage and strength would come. But now for some reason, when those warm emotions were not present. This time thinking of Luffy, ominous feelings of dread are approaching. Like the feeling you get before a big battle were everything is calm and then the chaos, death and destruction starts. She does not like these feelings. Not one bit. It is bad enough that she is feeling this way, but to feel this way when thinking of her hero. That is the worse thing imaginable. It just came out of nowhere. Why is she feeling this way. Why does it have to be with Luffy of all people, the first and possibly the greatest human she has and probably would ever meet. It hurts her to know that such things could be associated with him. She clutches her chest as she feels pain in her heart and her eyes being to tear up.

Child 1: Shirahoshi-sama.

Shirahoshi: Are you alright.

Child 1: Well for some reason you have been acting strangely. You were just staring and you had this strange look on your face like you were scared.

Shirahoshi: Oh I'm sorry little one. I don't know what happened. But please do not worry, its nothing.

Child 2: Shirahoshi-sama. If it would make you feel better. You could come play with us.

Child 3: Or perhaps you could tell us stories about the outside world.

Child 4: I wanna hear more stories about her adventures with Luffy-sama.

Child 1: I wanna play pirates. And I am going to be Straw Hat Luffy.

Child 2: No way I'm gonna be him.

The fishmen and mermen children began a children's fight over who gets to play the part of the great pirate and hero to fishman island Monkey D Luffy known more commonly as Straw Hat Luffy. Shirahoshi hearing Luffy's name cannot help but cringe which is something she has never done before and she honestly thought she never would. Whenever Luffy-sama's name was said, she cannot help but smile happily thinking about the time she spent with him. Now she feels scared for some reason. Why she does not know because she should never be afraid of Luffy-sama. To be scared of a great strong and wonderful human like Luffy-sama seems to be a crime to her wonderful mother who always preached about humans and fishmen getting along and Luffy-sama proved that it really could happen. But even worse is that for the first time, thinking of her best friend makes her scared.

Nami, Robin, Vivi, Hancock, Shirahoshi. They all at this exact same time look at the sky and gaze upon it with apprehension. They were all having good days when this strange dark ominous feeling takes them. And one person comes into all of their heads. The hearts and beating and they all share the same thoughts and feelings of dread. Like something really bad is about to happen. There are no signs, no omens, nothing. It is just a feeling shared by these girls. Each of whom were in some way or another saved by the young rubber captain. They all trust and believe in him deeply. But this time for some reason they all feel like something truly terrible is about to happen and he would be the center of it. While it is not unusal for him to be at the center of anything, this is the first time they feel that he would be at the center of a great and terrible event. They do not know or understand why they feel this way. And none want to understand for they never ever wish to associate one of the most wonderful men they have even met with such terrible thoughts. They all gaze at the sky and the same time. Their hearts are beating rapidly. The strange feelings are inside them. These women right now, share the same thought and feelings. And at the same time, in the private chambers of their own minds, where they are free to think whatever the feel like without having to worry about the consequences, one thing, one word, one name is uttered in their minds.

Nami, Robin, Vivi, Hancock, Shirahoshi: Luffy

Well that's this chapter. I wanted to add some suspense and I though having all the girls at the same time feel that something bad is about to happen (which is very real). In One Piece it seems that Luffy by luck gets the chance of helping the most girls. All the girls feel strongly for Luffy. Some like Nami and Hancock love him and the other three Robin, Vivi and Shirahoshi are eternally greatful and feel great admiration for him. They were all helped by Luffy and for this reason this bond allows all of them to think the exact same thought. They are all connected to Luffy and this link sort of allows them to sense that something is horribly wrong and that a great event is going to take place. And this event is Luffy's path of darkness.

Also sorry if it seems to be dragging but I wanna have some good suspense built up for when the argument takes place and Luffy leaves. Oh and incase some of you haven't figured it out, the great event is Luffy defecting. Also to compare with Naruto before Sasuke defected, Sasuke got into a big fight with Naruto, and before he joined Madara he got into a full scale battle with Itachi. Also the story behind the Uchiha Clan was in my opinion very suspenseful and entertaining so I needed to add some suspense of my own.

Also I said this is going to be a LuffyxNami fic but Luffy has helped so many girls that he could have his own harem.

As usual review please


	7. Arguement and Painful Decision

Well folks the chapter you have all been waiting for. This chapter marks the actual beginning of Shippuden. So enjoy and I hope to see plenty or reviews

**The argument and a painful descision, the end of the Pirate King**

The New World, proved to be living up to its reputation of being the world's strongest sea. The New World has had a reputation of only the strongest surviving and anyone weak would be cast into its waters. And it did not disappoint. After the straw hats left their most recent port, the crew was plagued by storm after storm. It was almost like the sea knew they were special pirates and it wanted to test them to their utmost limits. Or maybe Paradise and the New World were brothers and the New World felt that Paradise went too easy on the Straw Hats and it was the New World's job to make them miserable. The Straw Hats despite Paradise's violent reputation conquered it when they arrived at Sabody Archipelago. The New World would certainly not let itself be conquered by a rookie pirate crew especially one with freaks like a cyborg and skeleton. And it would especially not go easy on someone who is so similar to those two men, Gol D Roger who Luffy is said to be in many ways similar to and Red Hair Shanks who Luffy modeled himself after. Storm after storm came so suddenly that even Nami who studied New World weather for two years was reaching her limits. Franky himself was actually seeing if the Thousand Sunny was really the ship that can reach the end of the world for despite Nami and himself keeping it from sinking, the powerful storms were so strong that they continuously kept pushing the ship off course, even the paddles and coup de burst were not helping. Everytime time they were close to some island, a storm would hit and push them to some unknown destination. Eventually it reached the point were they were very low on Cola and they needed to conserve it for Franky himself. Food supplies were running dangerously low that even Luffy who was known for his enormous appetite was eating less than usual (still a lot though) in hopes that his crew would have more food to eat. Sanji being the guy who would never let anyone starve was actually secretly starving himself somewhat so that everyone especially his beautifies and reluctantly the grass head would have a decent meal. The New World was truly testing the rookie crew and physically they were coping but psychologically was another story.

The crew was finally having some peace after the barrage of storms hit but were so worn out that they were not their usual selves. Zoro was exhausted and sleepy to the point that he did not seem to train and only slept. Sanji was the same except he was ruder than usual to the guys being tired and spending a lot of energy on making stuff for Nami and Robin. Luffy, Ussop and Chopper played still but with less enthusiasm and goofing off. Nami was trying to do maps but was tired and exhausted from her twenty four hour job as navigator especially after the storms. Franky was also tired after having to repair constant small leaks which and repeated coup de burts and paddles along with a low cola supply. Robin was being herself and not showing much dishevelment but even she was showing signs of fatigue. Brooke was trying to raise everyone spirits first with skull jokes but when he saw it was either not helping or making some of the nastier members violent, he resorted to certain soothing tunes. The crew was not in a very good state. It seemed as how the events of Water 7 pushed the crew to their mental limits, the last few weeks having been pushing the crew physically even more so than Ennies Lobby. Ennies Lobby was a full day of blood, sweat and being near death but it paid off wonderfully. They regained a stolen nakama, one who left returned, a two new ones joined, one being a wonderful ship. Here however it was prolonged physical work and while at Ennies Lobby they had marines and CP9 to beat up, here it was storms and elements which had no end.

The idiot trio was playing and making noise as usual when all of a sudden.

Nami: Quiet !

Instantly like as if on automatic, Luffy froze, Ussop was pretending to be dead and Chopper was in guard point. All three had comical tears following down their cheeks.

Nami: Can you three be quiet for just one moment. Just one moment. I mean its been storm after storm and just when we finally get some peace. You three idiots are making noise.

Sanji, Zoro and the rest of the crew came to the deck to see what the commotion was about.

Sanji: Oye you three jack asses what did you do to my lovely Nami-swan.

Nami proceeded to give all three of them several bruises and lumps.

Nami: These three idiots were making noise and annoying the hell out of me.

Sanji: What are you sure. Don't worry Nami-swan I your knight in shining armor shall make these three pay for disturbing my Nami-swan.

Sanji then gave the three a beating. Luffy, Ussop and Chopper now had extra lumps and bruises. One from Nami and the other from Sanji.

Zoro: Puff ero cook I think instead of it being knight in shining armor it should be ero cook with cancer sticks.

Sanji: Oye grass head better keep that mouth of yours shut before I decide to use my feet and give that grass lawn on your head a good fixing.

Zoro: Oh I like to see you try. I mean with crap kicking like yours like could even kick a girl disguised as a man out. And she's dressed as a guy so you cant use that chivalry crap.

Sanji: Ok that's it. Now that you've given a lady out there a bad name by having her dress as a guy I'm really going to fillet you..

Zoro: Come try it, I'll gut you.

Both some to have their bodies on fire and started one of their usual fights. Normally Luffy would be cheering and Ussop hiding somewhere with Chopper doing his usual reverse hiding but all three were indisposed at the moment.

Nami: Shut it you too.

Both were knocked out.

Brooke: Oh mymymymymymy. Nami is certainly in a bad mood. I would not want to end up like any of them. Oh but I'm a skeleton I…

Franky: You skeketon bro. You are a skeleton so you do not have skin. Skull joke.

Brooke went into a depressive state and it seemed his devil fruit powers would activate and his soul in sadness would leave his body.

Franky with angry eyes and shark teeth: Oye that's enough bone heard.

Brooke instantly got out of his depressive state.

Brooke: Yohohohoh bone head that's a good one. Oh an 45 degrees.

Franky was about to say something but an arm sprout out and convered both his and Brooke's. Both looked to see Robin.

Robin: I think that's enough. You don't want to get Navigator-san angry do you.

Both paled as both knew how dangerous the money loving Nami was when she was in a bad mood. So both wisely decided to back off.

Later that day as Luffy, Ussop and Chopper recovered from Nami's onslaught, both were playing. They were playing some sort of game when Luffy all of a sudden crashed into one of Nami's mikan trees. Nami who was on deck watching out for any more storms went to see what was the large crash when her eyes widened in horror. Ussop and Chopper who were playing also came to see what the loud noise was. Both had their eyes wide as saucers, they knew hell was upon us.

Nami with a dark look: Luffy how could you?

Luffy in a scared look: How could I what?

Luffy at first was confused by what Nami was saying looked around to see that he had crashed into one of Nami's orange trees. He knew he had went too far.

Luffy with a sad an guilty look: Nami I.

Nami: No Luffy, just no. You always do this. You always only think about yourself and only yourself. Everytime we go one of your adventures, we end up going because as the captain, your word is final. We have no say in it. Just as you give your nakama no choice. You force them.

Luffy looked at Nami in horror. He knew she was right. While the crew never exactly protested, in his choice of adventures, they have never said no. But he knew that when he made up his mind, there was no changing it and he would go through with it in the end. Unfortunately that meant that his nakama had to go along with it even when they themselves had no choice. Ussop and Chopper remained silent as they knew that despite it extrememly exaggerated and much harsher, there was some truth. The rest of the crew came out.

Nami: You are so selfish. When we go on adventures, you selfishly only think about yourself. You do not think about the others. You do not think about the danger you put your crew in, your nakama, your family. You know for a fact that there could be danger, hell we always warn you. But do you ever listen? No you do not. You just want to go on adventures. You don't care that your nakama don't want to go, you don't care that you put them in danger, hell for you it is always just a game for you. A selfish game where only you have fun and the rest of us have to pay.

Zoro in a low warning tone: Oye Nami.

Sanji: Yes, Nami-san, maybe you should calm down.

Robin: Nami

Franky and Brooke both had solemn faces: …

Luffy meanwhile had his hat over his face

Nami: Now you even go as far as destroying our personal treasures. You say you always respect your nakama treasures. You always rant about how your straw hat his your greatest treasure. Well what about our treasures. When you make me spend my money, I don't like it but I can tolerate it. But then you occasional destroy my maps. Unlike money and jewels those maps are an important part of my dream to draw a map of the world. You know this, you cannot tell me you don't. But you do not care. You selfishly are okay with destroying the things that are important for my dreams and you just laugh it off. Laugh at my dream.

Luffy in a shaky voice: No Nami that is not true.

Nami: You know it is.

Zoro, Sanji, Ussop, Chooper, Robin, Franky and Brooke all had silent looks on their faces. They were looks that did not want to hurt their captain but agreed with Nami.

Nami: Now you take it too far. Those trees are the only memories I have of my home. They are irreplaceable to me. You know this. Yet you try and destroy it knowing how much it would hurt me. You were always selfish but you have taken it to a new level. God Luffy.

Luffy looked to the rest of his crew for support but when he looked at them, they were all silent. Some looked down and others looked away. It was a silent agreement with Nami. Agreement that he was selfish and he put his nakama in danger and did not care about them or their treasures. That hurt more than anything. It hurt because a part of him knew it was true but also a strangely it hurt because those words came from Nami of all people.

Nami with finality in her voice: And Luffy, you know what, forget. I'll just go fix them. But do not speak to me for the rest of the day.

Luffy the got up and was going to leave but was stopped by Sanji.

Sanji: Luffy, you know I would always side with Nami-swan and this is no different. I agree with her. However not just because she is an angel but because what she said is true. It may not be your attention but you do put you crew in danger and not think about what is going to happen. Unlike you, Nami is not a strong fighter and your recklessness do put her in danger. Also you made her angry. And in my opinion anyone who makes a lady angry is shit. But do nearly destroyed her most precious things. That crosses the line. You nearly destroyed the things that Nami-san cherishes the most, above money. And I can't forgive you for that. To say I am mad at you is an understatement.

Luffy with a sad look: I know Sanji.

Luffy then proceeded to leave. He looked and Franky who had his shades up and a neutral look and despite Brooke being a skeleton he could tell that he had a similar look. Luffy did not go to Zoro because Luffy knew that after the Ussop incident, that Zoro would only speak the truth even if it did hurt. And right now it would hurt a lot. Ussop and Chopper stared at Luffy.

Ussop: Luffy, well it was not your fault that Nami's mikan trees got destroyed, and the New World has been really harsh on her since she is the navigator but she did bring up some good points.

Luffy looked down. Even Ussop agreed Chopper was crying and this made Luffy feel worse since he made his nakama cry.

Ussop: Not all of us are strong like you. We believe in your strength and have faith that you can save us but you do drag us into danger Luffy. It is okay for you to be in danger since you are practically invincible but some of us are not. Some of us may really die on one of you adventures.

Ussop then left and Chopper followed and Luffy was left alone with Robin.

Robin: Captain-san maybe you should give the crew time. They have all been under a lot of stress. Same with me. And maybe you should think about what they said to you.

Luffy: Okay Robin

Robin then gave Luffy a motherly hug and left. Dinner was a quiet affair. While it was usually festive and chaotic, now it was quiet and solemn. At first Luffy tried to steal food but he saw that his nakama were not protesting and he knew what it was. While the lack of food, the New World were contributors, it was because they agreed with Nami and as such treated him differently. Indeed it was a painful blow to the rubber captain he valued his nakama above all else. He asked for food in a very low voice and Sanji would give it to him without protesting though his share was less than usual. When Luffy looked at him, Sanji had a neutral look and simply turned away. Nami had her eyes shadowed by her hair and Luffy knew she had not forgiven him. Perhaps he did not even deserve forgiveness. Even Robin who was known to always have a smile on her face, either elegant or charming had a frown on her face. He knew he was responsible for this. He took away his nakama, his family's happiness. He had failed them as a captain and as a friend.

That night, Luffy decided to take late night watch since he was not in the mood to sleep. The crew agreed understanding that their captain needed some time to himself. Luffy was staring at the stars thinking of the days events and what Nami said. He normally would not bother with any of the crew's usual complaints but this was different, this did not feel like the usual argument with Nami. This sounded far more. He could not help but think about all the points she made and realize that they were true. Anytime he thought his nakama were in danger or hurt, he would go to the ends of the earth to either rescue or avenge them. He truly loved his nakama and would do anything for them. But what should he do when the one he endanger his nakama, who hurt his nakama was himself. Before Arlong hurt Nami, so he kicked his ass. Before CP9 took Robin so he could rescue her from CP9. But the one who endanger his crew, who almost destroyed one of her most precious treasure was himself. So what should he do? Its not like he could beat himself up or rescue his nakama from himself. Did he really put his crew in danger? Did he selfishly for the sake of adventures put their lives and dreams at risk just for himself? Was he so careless? Thinking about it, he realized it was true. When they went to Skypia, they nearly got killed several times, by the Knock Up Stream, by the priests and Enel himself because he wanted to have an adventure in the sky. He wanted to have adventures and he knew it could be dangerous and his crew could die but he did it anyway, not to help anyone but for himself only. At Thriller Bark, he was warned that the ghost island was dangerous. Several of his crewmates were nearly doomed to spend life in the darkness because he wanted to explore a ghost island. His crewmates could die, but he didn't care. All he wanted was fun and adventure. Truly what Nami said was right. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Nami outside. He wondered what she was doing up so late at night. So he quietly went down. He knew that he needed to speak to Nami and now was the perfect time. It was peaceful and tranquil and the rest of the crew were asleep. The usual chaos was gone so maybe now they could speak on better terms. So he decided to talk to her.

Luffy: Nami.

Nami turned around and had a clearly annoyed look.

Nami: Oh hey Luffy.

Silence, that was all there was.

Luffy: So what are you doing up so late?

Nami: Nothing just woke up for something to drink and though I might get some fresh air.

Silence again. It was all there was. Before he would be chatting away but, now he was could not say much, afraid he might say the wrong thing and destroy their already fragile relationship.

Luffy: Nami I, I really sorry about your trees and making you mad. And I'm sorry for being selfish and endangering the crew and …

Nami: Stop Luffy.

Luffy: W-W-W-Wah.

Nami: I said stop. You think an apology is going to be enough. You think and apology would make up for everything you have done. Everything you have ever screwed up. God you're so naïve.

Luffy: Nami what do you mean? How is an apology not enough?

Nami: An apology may be enough for just damaging my trees though that's debatable. An apology may be enough when you spend our money on meat. An apology might even be enough when you put the crew in danger. But tell me, honestly tell me, how would an apology fix one of us dieing.

Luffy in a shocked voice: Nami, what do you mean. I would never let one of my nakama die. You know that.

Nami: You would never let it happen but it could still happen. Your recklessness has endangered us so many times and put our lives and our dreams at risk on so many occasions that it is not funny. We let it go because the crew is strong and so are you and we believed that you could always pull through for us. Then we could accept your apology. But even you cannot.

Luffy: Nami what are you getting at.

Nami: Sabody Archipelago, Marineford.

Those two words, rendered Luffy silent. Those two places were actually hell for him. They represent two of his greatest failures and painful moments ever. But why would she bring this up? She knows how painful those two moments were for her so why bring them up?

Nami: You say that you would never let anything happen to us. But just because you wouldn't let it happen doesn't mean you can stop it. You could try as much as you could but in the end, it changes nothing. You said you would never let anything happen to your crew. Then Sabody Archipelago happened. Despite your rambling that you would protect your crew, we were still separated. You tried hard, I'm not denying that but despite that, you could not stop it. It was not you who saved us. It was that Shichibukai Kuma. He saved us not you. If he didn't save us. All of us would have died. That time you did not save us. And you cannot say that I'm lying because you know its true. It shows that even you cannot protect your nakama all the time.

Luffy: …

Nami: You also would have done everything you could to save Ace. Just like how you say you would do anything for your nakama, that time you would do anything for Ace. Yet despite trying, despite all your conviction, it was not enough to save your brother. I know you wanted to save us just as much as you wanted to save us but in the end you could. Despite your determination, despite your strength despite having the Whitebeard Pirates and Whitebeard himself on your side, it was not enough. My point is that there are things which are even above you. There are times when even you would reach your limits and Sabody Archipelago and Marineford showed that even you are not invincible. That there are things which even you cannot do despite all the help and power you have.

Luffy: …

Nami: So what if an event like Sabody Archipelago or Marineford happens again?

Luffy: …

Nami: So what if, instead of us disappearing, one or more of us die.

Luffy with his eyes shadowed by his hat: …

Nami: Would you just say I'm sorry. Would a simple apology be enough to make up for one of us dieing. Would an apology be enough to make up for the pain we would go through if something happens to us simple because of your recklessness or your I wanna go on an adventure attitude and that consequences be damned attitude. Then it would truly be your fault. This time you would be responsible for one of you nakama dieing.

Luffy after a long pause: Alright Nami, sorry I disturbed you. Goodnight.

Nami: Whatever, I'm going back to sleep.

When Nami was out Luffy went back to take watch. There in the sanctuary of the watch tower, in the middle of the night with no one awake, the tears fell. The tears filled with sorrow. The horrible memories of those two moments came flooding back. He though he got over them after the two years but he didn't. Maybe it was the fact that his nakama were the ones to remind him. He trained for two years to avoid those horrible moments. Also for some reason the fact that Nami was the one who grilled and scrutinized him hurt more than anything. He didn't know why but there was a pain in his chest. The days events came back to him has he began to reminisce. He put his nakama in danger, his family in danger. He put them in danger not for some righteous sake like saving a country or another crewmate but for his own sake. As a captain, this should never be, yet he did it. Also he was able to pull through most of the time but Sabody Archipelago and Marineford showed that he cannot come through all the time. What if during his next selfish adventure, what if those events are repeated? How can he justify that. How can anything justify his nakama dieing? What if they die because he wants to be the selfish adventurer that he is? That is not acceptable. Nothing absolutely nothing is worth his nakama. Looking up to the stars he thinks of his idol Shanks. Shanks was to him the perfect captain. Strong and cool and he cared for his nakama. In fact Luffy modeled himself after Shanks. Would Shanks put his crew in danger? No he wouldn't. Would Shanks put his nakama lives at risk for his own reasons? No he wouldn't. Would Shanks ever let them be killed? No he wouldn't. Shanks would never do any of those things and yet he realized that all those things Shanks would never have done, he did. He has failed Shanks. With this sinking realization he realizes that he is not worthy of the hat. Shanks entrusted him with his hat that he would become a great pirate like him, maybe even greater but his has failed. He has broken the promise to his idol. He has failed Shanks. He does not deserve that hat. And he does not deserve to be Pirate King. Also if he stays with the crew, he would continue to put them in danger. If he stays, one of that might be killed. He cannot let his nakama be killed. If him leaving and giving up his dream is what it takes to keep them safe, then so be it. He took off his hat and examined it. It meant so much to him. He knew what he would have to do. He would do it, the Pirate King is no more. He would leave the crew.

Well there it is folks. The chapter a lot of you have been looking forward to. This was a very difficult chapter to write. Not only was it very long but I had to really think of a terrible argument that would make Luffy leave. So far the only really extreme argument we had in One Piece was with one where Ussop left because of Merry. I really had to do some extreme thinking and planning to get this to work.

As for the argument itself well just wanted to clarify some things. First Nami nor the crew were exactly in there right minds They were all exhausted and fatigued. Secondly normal comedy arguments would have all the crew members jumping in but this was such an intense one that everyone remained silent. Third I had to think of something that could really make Luffy leave the crew. He loves the crew so much that the only thing that I could think of that could make him leave is either the crew hates and kicks him off or if he realizes him leaving would save or protect them. Also I decided to choose things that were somewhat true. If I had Nami just say lies in anger, the crew would naturally side with Luffy and he would not leave. But by saying things that were true, they have to agree with her. Forth the last argument was the breaking point. Normally Sabody Archipelago and Marineford would be taboo topics but Nami still stressed brought them up. And since everyone was asleep, no one could say that she was out of line. So that was my reasoning behind the argument.

Like I said, a lot of people wanted this so I hope to get a ton of reviews. Now with Luffy gone, his descent into darkness has began.


	8. Regret and Meeting of the Ds

The next chapter. The aftermath of the horrific argument. I did not get many reviews for the last chapter which was one of the turning points of the story. That was disappointing but still I'm glad the few I got enjoyed it. Anyone the next chapter is here. Please comment and enjoy.

**Deep Regret and Meeting of The D's**

It has been a day after the harsh argument between the Straw Hat captain and the money loving navigator and the two have still not spoken to each other or seen eye to eye and the crew was picking up on the tension. They all knew the cause of all of this was that argument the two had. What no one besides Luffy and Nami knew was about the second argument which was even harsher than the first. Luffy's appetite was significantly lower than usual and he ate alarmingly less than he would normally do. This would worry the crew but they already knew the cause of it (though none knew about the second arguement) and also the fact that supplies were significantly lower meant that they entire crew could have a somewhat decent meal. And considering how tense things have been on the ship since yesterday, something small like a simple meal could add more fuel to the fire so no one dared to complain. The family like atmosphere seemed to have changed into a more military like atmosphere where no one spoke unless spoken too or did anything unless asked to. Zoro and Sanji barely fought neither having the energy nor enthusiasm. The same applied for Sanji's flirting with Nami and Robin, as well as Ussop's lies. Indeed it seemed as this was lively and fun pirate crew was stuck in a void and indeed it was as two members of their family seemed to be at odds with each other. To more accurate it was more Nami at odds with Luffy since she really despite telling the truth really exaggerated the story and truly hurt Luffy. Luffy likewise did whatever he could to avoid Nami or to make her angrier than usual. He knew things like playing with Ussop and Chopper or stealing food made her angry and after those two arguments, Luffy was reluctant to meet her for any reason whatsoever, good or bad. In fact Luffy was afraid to meet anyone for fear that he might say or do something stupid again and ignite another hurtful conversation. He already took two which really broke his heart. He truly believed that he would not be able to take a third one. That and he was far too depressed to do anything. The crew did not force the issue understanding that despite their agreement with Nami that he would be hurt and needed time for himself. They also made sure to avoid Nami since she could be so hurtful to Luffy, she might do the same thing to any of them. Or even worse, take it out on Luffy. For once the crew wished that Nami could just beat Luffy or even them up and the crew could go back to the way it was. It was much better than this. This was a breaking up of their close knit family and this was the worst thing for them. Luckily to take their minds of the stressful moments they finally arrived at a port and the town appeared to be fairly busy and well equipped with everything. It would be the perfect chance to get much needed supplies seeing as that was a major factor in the series of problems on the ship. Also it would finally be an opportunity to relax after the harsh life at sea and all the tension on the ship, particularly between Luffy and Nami.

The crew decided to split up as usual. A surprising event occurred when Luffy decided to stay on the ship to guard it. Normally he would be the first to want to leave and go to a restaurant and stuff his face but this time he calmly and politely declined. No one protested for they all understood that what happened between him and Nami would take more than just one day to fully heal. So they all wordlessly decided to leave and gather up supplies and do whatever they could to please themselves. Since the lack of supplies was big factor in the fight, then with renewed supplies, would help fix the problem. More food might also help make Luffy feel better because they knew despite anything, he always ate a lot. Also the crewmembers themselves are going to feel better leaving the tense ship and finally relaxing. They would be more cheerful and relaxed and better able to cheer Luffy up and help Luffy and Nami make amends. Also Nami herself should be more relaxed and better after finally seeing land and eating at a nice restaurant and doing her shopping and stuff so maybe she might choose to make amends to Luffy. Whatever the case the entire crew needed this and even though Luffy did not accept it, they would feel better and as such can make him and Nami feel better. Also Nami herself would feel better after this so everything should work out in the end.

So Nami and Robin paired up as usual. Sanji also made a surprising move by not going with his beautiful ladies. When questioned why, he said despite this town making her feel better, Nami is still more volatile than usual and him being their might ruin her mood. That would defeat the purpose of getting her happy and relaxed so that her and Luffy can make amends. Everyone was surprised but quickly accepted knowing that despite Sanji being a jerk and ladies man most of the time, he was still nakama and did not want crewmates fighting each other, well with the exception of himself and Zoro. Robin volunteered since she always pairs up with Nami in most situations and is the best and calming her down. Also she recommended that no one come with her until she is sure that Nami has finally calmed down. She loves the crew especially her captain (motherly and admires him, not romantic) because of the Ennies Lobby incident and simply because they are her nakama and family, something she did not have for twenty years. So to have of her beloved family one being her little sister and the other her savior fighting each other truly hurts her and she would do anything to fix it. Besides she would rather Nami taker her anger out on her than on Luffy. At least she can somewhat handle knowing that at least she was sparing Luffy this. And he certainly needed it because Robin did not think Luffy could take criticism like that again. Zoro interestingly did not attempt to start a fight with Sanji himself being too depressed over the recent events despite not showing it. Also he knew that a fight between the two might aggravate Nami more and make tension in the crew even worse. She may even take it out on Luffy again. So he decided to wait until he deemed it safe for which the dartboard was going to be shredded up. But until then, the crew and the captain came first and as first mate, it was his job. So the pairings were Sanji and Zoro who were not fighting and because there would need to buy a lot of food, naturally those two would be the best pair in this particular circumstance. Sanji picking the good food and Zoro helping to carry, not to mention Zoro needed a guide due to his lack of direction. Ussop and Franky both who are engineers and help maintain the ship went to buy supplies and cola, and Ussop's ammunition. Chopper and Brooke came along not wanting to be left out and because Chopper had to buy medical supplies and might need some help carrying it and Brooke had whatever he needed. So Luffy was left alone to guard the Sunny.

With Nami and Robin

The two were a wonderful time. First they both decided to go to a nice restaurant for they haven't really had a chance to really eat a great meal for a while. Sanji did try, that was certainly true. As the chef he would certainly do everything in is power to ensure that everyone in the crew got a proper health and tasty meal. And he would certainly make sure that the two beautiful ladies would get their stomachs full, even at the cost of his own and his crewmates though he did do a good job at avoiding that. It was probably because Luffy's appetite was at an all time low. He ate far less than the crew had ever seen him eat before. And since most of the food Sanji cooked was for Luffy, him eating as little as he did ensured that there was a lot more left over so the rest of the crew could have larger shares than planned by the Straw Hat chef. Luffy himself was putting extra effort into eating having seen how the New World was taking its toll on them and he probably understood that they would need the energy. He still ate a lot but barely or even stopped stealing food understanding that the severe weather conditions were wearing the crew out and as captain, he had to do what he could to ensure that his nakama were well, even if it meant starving himself by his standards. It was commendable because the entire crew knew how much of a food addict that Luffy was and for him to eat the quantity he ate truly took effort and although no one said it, they truly appreciated the effort he put in and the concern for his crew. However then two dreadful arguments, well not really arguments but really harsh criticisms occurred.

Nami brutally broke her captain with very harsh and pointed words attacking her captains faults are truly making certain imperfections he had seem like they were the worse things in the world. That argument caused her captain to eat even less than before which had she been in her right mind would have been extremely worried and alarmed and would do whatever she could to cheer him up since he would do the same. But unfortunately the New World really wore her out along with seeing her treasured tangerine trees almost harmed really caused her to say really terrible things to her captain. And if that was not bad enough, when he tried to apologize to her she took a new low by bringing up two of her worst memories ever. She was completely out of line both times but she was really stressed at the time and didn't know what she was saying. But that still no excuse to say those things to him. He has done these things before and usual and scolding, beating or putting him in dept was enough for not this. Luffy certainly did not deserve that terrible treatment. She wasn't paying attention but now that they finally entered a port with a big city she can finally relieve all the stress and relax with some food and shopping.

And at first it felt really good to finally loosen up, but then she felt even worse than she did before they arrived. Having finally relaxed herself, her mind was more clear and more level headed and the events of yesterday, especially the arguments, the first with the entire crew present and the second between Luffy and herself alone finally came back to her. And she felt bad, so bad that she wanted to just die. She would never say that to anyone of her nakama, and none of her nakama deserved any of those words. But especially not to Luffy, not to him of all people, not to the man who came for her and rescued her from slavery even when she betrayed him. He of all people did not deserve such words and yet he got them. It made her feel like the lowest of scum. In fact she felt so low and miserable that a part of her wished she was back under Arlong's rule. At least then she knew she would not hurt her wonderful captain. And he was a wonderful captain. The best captain in the world and if ever asked why, she could give a long list of reasons. She would never ever say otherwise. Its true that he did have some problems but they made him who is was and if he didn't have them, he wouldn't be her beloved captain, he would be a total stranger and she would never accept that stranger as her captain. Only Monkey D Luffy was her captain and she would never accept another one. A part of her really wished she was Arlong's slave. That way she knew that Luffy would never get hurt so badly and under Arlong she knew she would be suffering and paying the price for hurting him. Remembering the two verbal unjust and unfair assaults on her captain made her eyes begin to water and she just could not enjoy herself. She just had to apologize and tell him how sorry she was. She …

Robin: Nami

Nami: Oh hey Robin.

Robin: Is something wrong?

Nami: Well, its…., nothing really.

Robin: You can tell me Nami-chan.

Nami: Well its just..

Robin: Its about Luffy isn't it.

There she said it. But it was fairly obvious as Nami was not very successful in hiding how bad she felt about her terrible words to her captain. Nami for eight years was able to hide her emotions when dealing with Arlong and pirates she stole from but she cannot do that with her nakama and certainly with her captain. The memories of those terrible fights were still fresh in her mind and she could not believe she said those things. No excuse not even the fact that she was stressed from her job or that he accidently knocked down one of her trees was enough to justify what she did. Nami normally was a very prideful person and would never admit she was wrong but even she would admit that was out of line and that she was wrong.

Nami with tears beginning well up: Robin I,

Robin who hugged her gently: There there Nami-chan, its okay, let it out.

Nami: I, I really hurt him. Didn't I.

Robin with a low voice: Yes you did Nami-chan. Yes you did.

Robin was very blunt. That was for sure. But she was always blunt saying all sorts of morbid and bloody things. However those things while creepy and morbid were true and never hurt her nakama. All the things she said were extremely exaggerated facts that were so out of proportion that they were blatant lies. And worse of all, they hurt one of her nakama, her captain of all people. For some reason, the fact that she hurt Luffy hurt more than just the fact that she hurt one of her beloved crewmates. Besides while Robin was blunt, she was truthful but never hurtful. Nami however was not.

Nami: God Robin, what have I done, I said such cruel things and he did not deserve to hear any of those things.

Robin in a soothing motherly tone: Shush shuh Nami-chan.

Nami: I'm such a terrible person. I mean I hurt my nakama over such a simple thing when it could have easily been fixed. I know he didn't mean it. Luffy would never hurt one of his nakama, nor would he try and stop us from achieving our dreams.

Robin: …

Nami: And he would never willingly put us in danger. He is the strongest, greatest and most wonderful captain in the world. He would never endanger his crewmates and he certainly isn't selfish.

Robin who realized Nami was now in hysterics, tried to call her out.

Robin: Nami.

Nami: And he most definitely would get us out of danger.

Robin in a louder voice: Nami.

Nami: I'm such a terrible person. A terrible nakama and I don't deserve to have him as a nakama.

Robin who finally had enough: Nami!

Nami looked up with red and tear stained eyes.

Robin: Nami its okay. I'm sure Luffy understands that you were really stressed at the time.

Nami: You called that stressed, I insulted terribly insulted on two separated occasions. I

Nami put her hand on her mouth realizing her slip up. Robin quickly caught on to this,

Robin: Two?

Nami looked away: …

Robin: Nami-chan is there something your not telling me.

Nami: … Well… I

Robin: Nami, please tell me. Its obvious how this is affecting you. You need to tell me.

Nami: I can't.

Robin: Why not?

Nami: Its just, just too much. Alright. I insulted terribly once was bad enough but I did it twice and the second time was even worse. Robin finally asked the most difficult question

Robin: What was it about?

Nami finally broke under the pressure of Robin's soothing voice, the horrible memories and her own guilt and regret.

Nami: I woke up some time in the middle of the night to get something to drink and I went out to deck to get some fresh air. It was at the time when Luffy choose to keep watch.

Robin nodded her head signaling her to go on.

Nami: Luffy came to me wanting to apologise. And he did absolutely nothing wrong. Everything was my fault not his. He shouldn't have to apolo…

Robin sensing Nami was getting hyper and emotional: Nami!

Nami finally calmed down enough to continue the dreadful tale.

Nami: He wanted to apologise but I kinda, kinda spat it back in his face.

Nami: I told him that he would not be able to protect the crew all the time and I Sabody Archipelago and Marineford was proof of that.

Robin was now deathly silent. Those two words were hell for her, hell for Nami but worst of all hell for Luffy. He not only had to watch his crew disappear but also he had to watch his brother die. And worst of all his crew was not there at the time to comfort him. He was alone. For Nami to have brought that up, Robin for a brief moment felt like using her devil fruit powers to strangle to younger woman but those thoughts quickly left her. Nami was nakama, and she did not know what she was saying at the time. And it seemed she was suffering enough as it. There was no need to make her suffer more.

Nami: I told him that despite all his strength all his convictions that it wasn't enough and that he still could not protect us nor save his brother.

Robin: …

Nami: I told him that was proof that he cannot do everything. I also told him what would happen if those events were repeated and this time one our crewmates were killed. I asked him to think about what would happen if his foolishness and recklessness got us in a situation like Sabody Archipelago and Marineford. How his foolishness would get us killed. An apology would not be enouh.

The tears began falling again and Nami clung to Robin as if she was a little child clinging to her mother asking for comfort. And Robin certainly delivered. She proved that she was truly the mother of the crew. She too wanted to help her savior. Luffy and the crew went through so much for her at Ennies Lobby that she would never forget it. She was indepted to them. No she wasn't, she didn't owe them anything because they were nakama and they are always there for each other no matter the situation. But still it made her so happy that so many people were loyal to her and would willingly take on the world her sake. That was amongst one of her most cherished memories. And just like how they were there for her, she would be there for them. At the girl infront of her and her captain both needed her and she would not hesitate to help them.

Robin: Nami how bout you and I finish our shopping.

Nami: I'm sorry Robin, I can't, I just feel so terrible. I don't think that I could shop right now.

Robin: I know. You are feeling well right now that you simply can't enjoy yourself. You even missed several bargain sales.

Robin said that to lighten the mood but to no avail.

Robin: But listen Nami the way you are right now you wouldn't be able to apologize. You're far too emotionally fragile. It could result in added stress. Remember it was stress and emotion from you tangerine groves being damaged that got you in this mess. Think about about. Do you want to in your emotional and stressful state to insult captain-san again.

Nami flinched. Off course she didn't want to insult him like that again. She would never but now is the worse time. It happened twice already a third time, she didn't want to think about it.

Robin: Lets just go have to shopping. You'll feel better. Then when you're your usual self you'll apologize. He'll most definitely forgive you.

Nami: Are you sure Robin? I mean this isn't your typical day to day argument.

Robin: I'm sure Nami-chan. Luffy never holds a grude against his nakama. Its why he is the most wonderful captain in the world and why we all love him.

It was true. Despite everything the crew did to him on a daily basis, he never held it against them. But that was why they were all loyal to him in the first place. If he wasn't like that they would have never joined the crew or at least found themselves a new captain.

Nami with a smile: Thanks Robin.

Robin: That's better Nami-chan, now lets go do some shopping, it would make you feel better. And besides by then the crew would return and I'm sure they would want to hear it as well.

Nami nodded feeling much better. Robin always mader her feel better.

Nami: Sure Robin. But I'm not going to spend too much money. I figured that I would keep a good chunk of it and give it to Luffy when we get to the next town. I'm sure he would love the extra money so that he could a larger than usual pig out and some restaurant. Oh and I would give him a few of my precious mikans as an apology as well. I'm sure all that along with an actual apology would work.

Robin with a smile: I'm sure that would be the case Nami-chan. Now lets go and gets some clothes. There are quite a few discounts. If we do get the best deals, we would save more and that would mean you could give more money for captain-san to buy food with.

That was enough and the old Nami seemed back. The two went to do their usual shopping. During the shopping rain began falling with some thunder but nothing dangerous

With Luffy.

Luffy sat quietly and somberly on a rock near the port. The area he was on was fairly abandoned and quiet. For him it was good. He needed the quietness and the tranquility. Also with no one around there was no one to interrupt his thoughts. He really needed this. So much has happened in such a short time that he would think this was some sort of bad dream. A dream that represented his worst fears. Everyone thought that he was fearless but that was not the case. His worse fears he was living right now. He would give anything for this nightmare to end. For him to wake up and see his nakama around him. For Zoro, Ussop and the other guys to shout at him for waking them up. For Nami to beat him up and Robin to smile and chuckle. For Sanji to kick him both for disturbing his sleep and waking his beloved ladies. He wish that would happen. But that was not the case this was reality. Or maybe he was asleep his whole life. Arlong, Alabasta, Ennies Lobby despite coming so close to death, he and his crew were triumphant. Maybe that was too good to be true and all those happy memories were nothing but a dream. And Sabody Archipelago and Marineford he woke up but went back to sleep. And now he seems fully awake from the best dream he had, better than all the food and meat in the world, the dream of his time with his beloved crew. He awoke from the dream into this nightmare, this hellish existence. And maybe he deserved it. He was a terrible captain so maybe he deserved to suffer like this. He always beat up people who hurt his nakama but made sure they lived to see their dreams ruined. He hurt his nakama and put them in danger. He failed them. He deserved to live with the knowledge that he would never become the Pirate King. And even worse to know that he would never see his crew again and they would never be his nakama anymore. There was one good thing to all this. At least he knew his crew was better off. They were safer without someone as reckless as him as the captain. They were happier without someone as selfish as him as captain. And they would certainly achieve their dreams without a failure like him holding them back. At least that hey knew. Zoro would certainly become the world's greatest swordsman, Ussop would become a brave warrior of the sea, Chopper would find the cure to all diseases, Robin would find the Rio Poneglyph, Franky's ship would make it to the end of the Grand Line, Brook would see Laboon again. And Nami, and Nami he though with tears in his eyes, the beautiful, feisty, loyal navigator. She would soon have her map of the world. She was a saint to have kept all that in her. And she was. She deserved this. At least this knowledge that the crew was better off, happier and would all achieve their dreams gave up comfort, a small ray of happiness in his now bleack and lonely world.

Rain was falling but he did not take shelter. He just stayed in the rain and let it fall on him. The rain felt nice for some reason. Perhaps because the rain was a perfect symbol of his mood, his feelings and emotions. Grief, sorrow, sadness, loneliness. All this he felt and more. The rain was good. He enjoyed the rain. Before with his crew he always complained about the rain and how he could not play or do anything fun when it was falling. Now he enjoyed the rain. He felt the rain would never stop and he would be happy if this is the case. Him and the rain seem to fit together just as well as he once did with his Straw Hat. He left it on the ship. It was not his, not anymore and he did not deserve it. This rain replaced the straw hat. It would always be like this. If the rain outside stopped then the rain in his heart wouldn't. This is reality. This is his reality. This is the reality he deserved.

He finally got up to leave the port when he noticed a tall man clad in a dark green robe infront of him. A flash of lightening revealed a face that had its left side covered in a sort of tribal tattoos.

Monkey D Dragon has arrived.

So there it is folks. Dragon has appeared before his son. The temptation has began and Luffy is ready to go down the path of a revolutionary.

This was meant to be a really angsty chapter. Nami was stressed out from the New World. She was not herself but now that they arrived at a good place, she finally relaxed and cooled off. And then she could finally think about what she said about Luffy. And she is hurt as expected. She says things like rejoining Arlong that she would never say before but she was distraught and she would never say the things she said to her captain so it all works out.

Now when Luffy is at his lowest, when he is at his most vulnerable, Dragon has appeared before his son.

Things are getting interesting. Review as usual


	9. Thanks for reviews

He guys,

Well this might annoy some of you but my fic was at 19 981 words so I just wanted to bring it up to 20 000.

Also all my fics where LuffyxShirahoshi one shorts. I just didn't know how to do a full story but because I've gotten so many good reviews, I feel confident enough to continue.

This was a hard fic to write because there is no fic out there were Luffy willingly hurts his nakama. No mind control, hypnosis, nothing. All him. Luckily I had Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Shippuden to draw inspiration from. Another reason this was a hard fic to write was because all the fans love Luffy because of his love for his nakama. So to write a fic where he chooses to hurt them might put them off. However from the reviews so far everyone seems to be enjoying it.

Another point is that this fic is meant to be very dark and angsty unlike Naruto Shippuden which is more action. Those who have read the fic so far should see that already. It is suppose to be suspenseful and really express the thoughts of the cast.

A fan fernando11chiki had a question regarding Sakura. Would Nami be both Naruto and Sakura. I think the answer is yes. Naruto wants to bring Sasuke back the most just as how Nami wants to save Luffy the most. Sakura loves Sasuke but she can't do anything because she is not a very strong fighter. Likewise Nami is not that strong of a fighter. So in that respect Nami would be a both Naruto and Sakura.

Also I would like to give a special thanks to Jack Tennant and Hotspot the 626th. They have given me the most reviews and feedback and I hope to get more from them in the future.

Also those of you who like my writing style and/or the LuffyxShirahoshi pairing could check out my other works. I did this pairing because I though it to be cute and because there are no fics out there about it. These oneshots do have my writing style but unlike this fic, they all have happy endings. So check them out and review as well. Oh and the Shirahoshi tab is present just incase.

I am determined to finish this story as I have enjoyed writing it. I always wanted a dark Luffy and since there was none I decided to do one myself and so far its working very well.

One again a thank you to all.


	10. World Of Lies and Finding Out

Hey guys, well the next chapter is here. The meeting of Luffy and Dragon. How will this turn out?

**World of Lies and Finding Out**

Infront of Luffy was perhaps the most surreal man that he ever met that is if who or what in front of him was even a man to begin with. Sure this strange powerful entity that stood before him was the size of a large person, it had a face, arms and legs, it looked completely human but it felt nothing human. Luffy has met many strange people during his time on the Grand Line. He has met some fairly tall men like Crocodile and Aokiji, grotesque looking men like Wapol and Moriah, giants and even fishmen. But despite some of them not looking human, they all felt human. Who or whatever stood before him, did not feel human at all. It felt to powerful to be human. It gave off an enigmatic aura that made him feel mysterious and even divine. Luffy met a man who claimed he was a god and Luffy surely proved him wrong. Or if Enel really was a god, then he was a god slayer. However the presence in front of him, truly felt mysterious and divine, as if it was a real god. Luffy did not know what to make of this person. But one thing Luffy could always count on, his instincts. Luffy was not very knowledgeable but he did not need to be because his instincts was more than enough to make up for that. His instincts allowed Luffy to pick out the real Mr 4 from over 20 clones. His instincts allowed him to immediately indentify Rob Lucci as the strongest enemy at Ennies Lobby and the one he was supposed to fight. His instincts allowed to indentify that the room at the top of Arlong tower was filled with Nami's suffering and his instincts also told him that he needed to destroy that dreadful room and its contents to set the beautiful navigator free. His instincts have never lead him astray. And right now, his instincts told him that the being in front of him was extraordinarily and overwhelming powerful. Luffy quickly was able to identify that despite his training, this entity was far beyond him and a battle between the two would certainly be his loss and possibly his death. However Luffy also knew that someone who felt so surreal, so mythical in nature to visit him was no coincidence. He was here for a purpose.

Dragon: You seem lost. Did you lose your way?

Luffy was shocked by the question but something in the man's tone made him want to answer. Almost as if he was entrapped by his voice. He turned around and walked towards the dock and sat down.

Luffy: Yeah, I think I'm lost. I don't know my way.

Dragon: I see.

Silence between the two.

Luffy: Do you want something old man.

Dragon: Hmmh old man, that's quite a name you have given me.

Luffy: Well I don't know your name.

Dragon: Dragon. Monkey D Dragon. I think that explains it all.

Luffy was mildly surprised but it was gone just about as soon as it came. The depression was still very clear to him and it seems it was taking away his excitement and meeting his father. He never particularly cared about his father since he never knew him but at this point he didn't seem to care about anything. The thing he cared about most, his nakama was now a thing of the past. His most precious thing was now no longer his. So the fact that he is meeting his father for the first time didn't seem to have any affect on him.

Luffy: So … dad, what do you want?

Dragon: I was just around an noticed you in the rain. You seemed lost so I thought maybe I could speak to you.

Luffy: Well so here you are. Now what do you have to say.

Dragon: Indeed you have lost your way. The path that you followed has always been filled with obstacles. They were overwhelming and truly almost impossible to overcome. Yet you did.

Luffy: Yes, I did. And here I am now.

Dragon: You overcame everything. The path was always full of challenges but you never lost your way.

Luffy: What are you getting at?

Dragon: Perhaps you need a new path, a different path. You seem to have strayed too far from the path of the Pirate King. Perhaps you need a new path to follow.

Luffy: I don't want a new path. The only path I want to follow is the same path as my nakama. But that is now impossible for me. So now there is nowhere for me to go. No path for me to follow. And even if I do find a path, I would be alone.

Dragon: Then perhaps I could show you a new path.

Luffy then turned to him.

Dragon: You have always followed your own path. Ever since I saw you set sail at Lougetown, I could tail that you believed this was the path you choose to follow. Your path was the road to the One Piece and your place was with your nakama. Or maybe your path was not the One Piece but whatever path your nakama chose to take. Either way, you never regretted your decision.

Luffy: …

Dragon: Do you regret it now?

Luffy: … I, I don't know. I always believed that I would always be with my nakama. I believed that even more I believed I would be the Pirate King. I may have strayed a little bit after Ace died but thanks to Jinbe I realized my place. I even trained for two years so that I could continue on this path and ensure that my nakama would follow me. No not follow me, but walk alongside me.

Dragon: …

Luffy: But I never expected this. I always believed my nakama had faith in me. Just as I had faith in them. I trust them and they trust me. But now I realize that was a lie. I lie I kept telling myself, to delude myself into believing that I was a good captain. If that was a lie, then what else was a lie? Were all the happy times we had together a lie? Were all the smiles and fun times we had actually a cover up to hide my own failure? Were they my nakama, or did they just see me as a means to achieve their own dreams? Am I the future king of the pirates or just a worthless child who does not know his place in the world? Everything I ever believed, I don't know whether they are truth or lies. Weather they are real or just delusions I made up. Before I was sure that I was captain of the Straw Hats, future king of the pirates? Now I don't even know who I am anymore?

Dragon: Then allow me to give you an identity?

Luffy with a confused face: …

Dragon: You do not know who you are, where you should go or where you belong. I can give you those things.

Luffy: I don't know if you or anyone could. I want to be with my nakama, on board Sunny. But I know I don't belong there. I would only bring them sadness and misery. I don't belong there. I don't belong anywhere.

Dragon: Then if you don't belong anywhere allow me to give you a place to belong to. Right now you are alone. But I would be with you.

Luffy: Would I have real nakama. Would I stop living in a world full of lies. Would the times I have with you and them be real.

Dragon: …

Luffy: I want nakama who I would not make miserable. Who I can actually smile with a know for a fact that they are not fake. Who I can fight alongside and be sure they are not doing it for themselves. Can you give me that?

Dragon walking closer to Luffy: Tell me more

Luffy: Nakama who would do anything with me. Go anywhere with me. Always be there for me, always be with me.

Dragon: Come with me and find out.

Luffy looking out into the sea: Alright.

And Dragon puts his arm on Luffy's shoulder and brings his cape around him.

Dragon with a smile: Welcome home, my son.

Luffy with a real smile: Thank you dad.

Luffy looks out to the distance and says: Farewell my nakama. Farewell Nami.

And so, Luffy and Dragon disappear into the rain. He was a true nakama. His entire existence was devoted to his precious people. Now a new path is ahead of him. The cycle of lies and betrayal has come to an end. Now a new path is ahead of him. What lies ahead is unclear, his destination is unknown. The final chapter in Luffy's life as a pirate has come to an end. A new chapter has begun. A dark one. A bleak one. A sad one.

Thousand Sunny

Nami and Robin returned from shopping. She was in a much better mood. Despite how terrible she felt before upon the horrible realization of what she said to her idiot yet beloved wonderful captain, she still had a great time. She really stuffed herself full at a restaurant that the crew would have mistaken her for Luffy in disguise. She was still feeling bad but no longer hysterical and distraught. She got some very good deals and saved quite a bit of money. She was planning of giving this money to Luffy at the next stop so that he could eat more than usual at a restaurant. She was even planning on taking him there herself. Just herself and Luffy. Luffy and she were with the crew when the first argument occurred. So she would apologize to him and the crew. However the second and more brutal one was between herself and Luffy alone. Just as how they were alone when this mess happened, they would fix this mess alone with each other. Just the two of them, alone at some restaurant. It didn't matter what type of restaurant it was. Luffy never really cared. As long as they had food, he was fine with that. However part of Nami wished it would it was a romantic restaurant. As soon as that though came to her head, a rosy blush appeared on her face and she squashed that idea. Luffy was an immature idiot, plain and simple. But he was a great and wonderful person and he deserved an apology.

Nami: Oye everyone.

Franky: Oh girly your back. And you seem better.

Nami: Franky how many times have I told you to stop calling me that.

Franky: Yeah whatever.

Nami then decided to drop the subject. It was unlikely he would stop calling her that.

Brooke: Yohohohoho. Nami-san you seem to be back to your normal self:

Nami: Yeah I am.

Brooke: Good then since your back to your normal self, do you mind showing me your panties?

Nami gave him a hard roundhouse kick.

Nami: Like hell.

Brooke: Yohohohoho Nami-san is definitely back to her normal self.

Chopper in a happy voice: Ah Nami your back

Nami: Of course.

Chopper: So do you feel better know?

Nami: I am. But if I wasn't I could always count on you, after all you are our cute little reindeer doctor.

Chopper doing his usual happy dance: Telling me that wouldn't make me happy you jerk.

Nami and Robin both laughed. It was great that the crew was finally returning to normal.

Ussop: Hey Nami and Robin. Did you too finish your shopping?

Robin: Yep we sure did. Nami sure did not hold back with the shopping.

Robin made sure to keep the fact that she didn't spend as much as she would normally secret from the crew. Nami really wanted this and she didn't want the crew interfering. Not like they would deliberately since they too wanted the captain and navigator to make up but they might accidently. So Robin made sure to not let that slip.

Later Zoro and Sanji arrived. Sanji seeing Nami was back to her usual self instantly went into his love mode.

Sanji: Nami-swan are you feeling better.

Nami: Sure Sanji-kun.

Sanji: Oh Nami-swan, I cannot tell you how happy I am feeling right now to know that you are better. Those times when you suffered were the worst moments of my life. How shameful it was of me that I could not make you happy during those storms. Each roar of thunder was like a blow to my heart and each strike of lighting a slash to my soul. Oh how I wish …

Zoro: I thought your worst moments was on that okama island.

Sanji would have had one of his usual fights with Zoro however the mere mention of the work okama make him shiver. That was hell. How dare that marimo used that against. He was going to make sure Zoro had a diarrhea tonight.

Nami: Whatever, I'm just going to put these clothes in my room.

Nami went to her room to put all the clothes in their respective places when she noticed an object in her room that was not supposed to be there. This was not just any object, but one of the most valuable treasures on the ship. It was none other than the symbol of the crew, Luffy's straw hat. She wondered why the hat was in her room. The mere fact that it was there meant that Luffy came into her room without permission. She was going to make sure to fine him a lot of berries. It didn't matter that Luffy and her had a huge fight. It is still wrong for him to come into her room. However the fact that he come into her room and left his treasured hat in there caused her curiousity to exceed her anger. So she picked up the hat when she noticed a small piece of paper underneath it. Picking it up and unfolding she read the contents.

Nami and everyone,

I realized that I cannot stay with the crew. All I ever do is mess up and make trouble for you guys. I'm sorry for being such a terrible captain and selfishly putting all of your lives in danger. I really am the worst captain and worst nakama ever. I don't deserve to have such a great crew like you guys and especially not a beautiful smart and wonderful navigator like you Nami. I'm leaving the crew. If I stay, I would only make you guys miserable and get in your way of achieving all of your dreams. And I would only put you guys in danger and maybe even get you killed. I'll let you guys choose your own captain. Pick a good one. One better than me. I wish you guys the best on your journey and I hope all of you achieve your dreams. You guys deserve that and a better captain than me. I was a bomb, I was a failure. Good luck everyone.

Good Bye

Luffy

Tears began to fall from Nami's cheek and a loud tearful scream filled the Thousand Sunny.

Well that is that. I know Dragon did not seem menacing but remember like Tobi he is manipulative. I decided to make him sound like he was really trying to help Luffy. He needed to sound like a good person for Luffy to willingly join. If he began talking about Tenryuubito and cycle of hatred, Luffy at the time probably wouldn't join him. As for Luffy himself well, he was in a very vulnerable state. As a result, his speech pattern and his way of talking was completeing different. Also even though Luffy is based on Sasuke, unlike Sasuke Luffy does not want revenge on anyone. He is simply alone and wants a place to belong to. Tobi tempted Sasuke just as how Dragon tempted Luffy. However Tobi used Sasuke desire for revenge to get him on his side while Dragon used Luffy's sadness, vulnerability and loneliness to get him to join. I modeled this meeting after two scenes. The first was Kisame's meeting with Tobi. I'm sure those who read or even saw that point of the anime and manga can identify the whole world of lies thing. This scene was also based on Aizen's meeting with the primera Espada Coyote Stark. Stark was the lonely espada who wanted friends. Likewise Luffy was lonely. I know I said this fic would be based on Naruto Shippuden and Luffy himself on Sasuke Uchiha but both of these scenes were so touching in my opinion that I had to incorporate them.

Now I know Luffy does not seem anything like the cold blooded Sasuke but he has just joined. He will have time to change. And Dragon is the master manipulator like Tobi saw Luffy's loneliness and despair. And he grabbed the opportunity.

Now Luffy is with Dragon and Nami has just found out.


	11. Decision and Big News

Well guys, here is the next chapter. Please comment and review. Always look forward to them

**The decision and Big News**

The entire crew stood there in silence as each had read the note. This was unbelievable, truly this was perhaps one of the few things they never expected to happen. So many things happened during the course of their journey. First from East Blue, the mythical devil fruits were found to be real and common in the Grand Line. They saw giants and dinosaurs. They found out that there was an entire ocean and even islands in the sky. They saw zombies, fishmen, mermaids and even cyborgs. And even more amazing things happened like them taking out an entire organization by themselves and even successfully destroying a world government strong hold. Indeed so many things happened but there was one thing that the crew was absolutely sure would never happen. And that was a crewmate, a nakama, one of their family leaving the crew. Ussop leaving by itself was unbelievable and one of his and the entire crew's worst memories but he returned. However, the one who brought them together, the one who was so committed to their safety, their happiness was the one to leave. That was so unbelievable.

Someone who was not familiar with this crew would say that the chances of the captain leaving the crew is greater than the chances of finding an island in the sky. Others might say that the chances of the captain leaving the crew is better than the chances successfully invading and escaping from a world government strong hold. The Straws Hats all though differently. For them, the chances of finding an island in the sky or invading and escaping a world government chances were indeed extremely slim. But they were better than the chances of their captain leaving the crew. At least with a sky island and the world government stronghold, as slim as they both were, there was still a chance. With Luffy leaving the crew, there was no chance of that ever happening. That was an absolute fact. That was even more true than even the most fundamental law of physics. Luffy loved the crew and would never leave it no matter what. It was absolutely impossible. And yet right here, this note, obviously left behind by their captain, that law, that fact, was broken. Luffy has always been known to defy the impossible and do things which are always thought to be impossible. But this, this was so, it could not even be put into words.

Flashback

As soon as Nami's screamed echoed throughout the ship, the crew knew something was off. Not surprising the first person off was Sanji however for once he was not in his love cook mode but in a state where he wants to help a nakama who needs help urgently. Nami just had a way of screaming that identified the problem at hand. When the idiot trio pulled a prank on her, she screamed a certain way. When she found out that the crew spent all of their money or lost their treasure, she screamed another way, when someone was in danger, she screamed a special way. And everyone in the crew, even the most recent additions Franky and Brooke could identify that something was horribly wrong for her to scream like that. And for her to scream like that on board the Thousand Sunny, where there are so many powerful fighters and the atmosphere is always happy, something big must have happened.

Sanji kicking upon the door: Nami-san.

Sanji at this point didn't care about the dept he would get for destroying the door. Right now his nakama needed him, and the fact that it was one of his ladies made it even more urgent.

Sanji: Nami-san whats wrong.

Nami was on the floor, tears flowing freely from her eyes. The ways she was on the floor, it was so sad that absolutely no one outside the crew could identify her as the usual stingy mikan loving and violent navigator of the Straw Hats. The way she was on her, the way her eyes were shadowed by her orange hair and the way the tears flowed, it was a heartbreaking site. In fact, they way she way now, only four members of the crew ever saw her in such a state. The way she was now, so sad and vulnerable was frighteningly reminiscent of the time when she asked Luffy to help her in her home town of Cocoyashi Village. Of course Arlong was defeated and that was the only time she ever really needed help so it couldn't be that she needed help that desperately.

If it the situation wasn't so bad Sanji would have been in his love mode and asked her to let him hug her which would result in a victory and a nosebleed from him. However he knew there was a time and place for everything and right now, it was not that time.

Sanji: Nami-san, are you alright?

Nami did not respond for she was still on the floor and the tears did not slow down. Sanji was reluctant to touch her for in such a vulnerable state. However his eyes soon picked up on too unusual sites in the room. The first was Luffy's straw hat. It was common knowledge that the only place to find Luffy's straw hat is on the idiot's head or draped around his neck. For it to not be there was unusual. The second was the small note which lay beside her. Sanji picked it up and read it silently to himself. The only words that could come out of his mouth.

Sanji clentching his teeth and cigarette: That … baka.

The rest of the crew came in after Sanji. They too came in as quickly as they could hearing the terrible scream. They all stood around the perverted cook and violent navigator who at this point, were not in perverted or in violent moods. Something was off, they could all feel it. Whenever something was wrong with one of their crew, they could tell. Luffy could tell that despite Nami leaving, she did not betray them. They too had similar abilites though Luffy had the greatest insights and instincts which made him the first to know and why he was the captain despite him being the most idiotic person alive. They all stood around the pair and a circle with just one though, going through their minds.

Zoro, Ussop, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brooke: What is going on?

Flashback End

As soon as the words left Sanji's mouth, it was deathly silent. The silence was so great that even a graveyard would sound more noisy and lively. Despite it being a so quiet on the outside, each one of them had a major storm on the inside. Zoro for example struggled not to draw his swords and slice the cook it. Normally he would not hesitate and in fact be happy to chop the cook up. But those times he would usually only use the blunts sides and not one of his Nitoryuu and Santoryuu techniques. How dare the cook say such lies about his captain. However he knew that the cook would never stoop so low. Which meant that as terrible as it sounded, it was true. Ussop was the crew's liar and if anyone would tell a lie, it would be him, but even he would not lie about something like this. What Sanji had said was true, a nakama had left of his own free will. And not just anyone, but the captain, the leader, the cornerstone, the pillar of strength. The one that the crew could always depend on had left.

Zoro: This is absolute bullshit.

Sanji: …

Ussop: Luffy, why

Chopper crying: Luffy

Franky was crying but unlike his usual crying, this time it was real.

Franky: Straw Hat, you really did this?

Brooke was a skeleton so it usually hard to tell his emotions unless you listened to his voice. But this time, you could tell that emotion was pouring out of him.

Robin: …

Robin herself was well known to keep her emotions in check but even she who was able to do it for twenty years had great difficulty hiding her sadness. After all this was one of her true family and most of all her savior. She was perhaps taking this better because she knew about the second argument between Luffy and Nami. So she was expecting things to be very different in the crew especially between Nami and Luffy. But for him to actually do this. Even she did not see that coming. Besides Nami, she owed Luffy the most and loved him a lot though not romantically. This, this was too much, even for someone like her who has seen the worst the world has to offer.

However the one who took this the worst was Nami. As the first to find out and the one who felt solely responsible, she was taking this the hardest. She was reduced to a mere shell of her usual feisty self. She stopped crying but you could still her sniffles and her eyes were blood shot. She hadn't said anything.

Sanji: That stupid rubber shit. I knew he was selfish but this. This is a new low. I mean how could he just abandon the crew. Not to mention he made Nami-san cry. I swear when we get him back I'm gonna really kick his shitty ass for this. It's bad enough a made Nami-san cry and Robin-chan sad, but to abandon the entire crew. Dammit.

Zoro: Oye love cook. Our captain just left us. This is no time to be a usual Casanova.

Sanji: You shut up marimo. No matter what the cause, I would never let a man who makes two beautiful ladies cry.

Zoro: Like hell. This whole thing started because Nami could not keep her temper in check. She was always like this, exploding and hitting us for no reason. But when she had that argument with Luffy she went too far.

Sanji: Don't you blame poor Nami-san on this. I would not let a stupid inconsiderate worthless swordsman like yourself talk to her like that. She's suffering a lot. Did you see the state she was in when we found her.

Franky and Brook tried to get in between the two. Normally they would not bother with the two fighting but they could tell it was escalating to dangerous levels. It was bad enough that they had one terrible fight which resulted in a nakama leaving. They certainly did not need another one happening. Luffy's absence was already beginning to tear the crew down.

Zoro: Hmph. Suffering. Didn't seem like she was suffering when she insulted Luffy. She blamed all of our troubles on him and said that everything bad that happened to us was his fault.

Sanji: What do you know of suffering? You're either too busy training like the savage that you are or sleeping like a worthless lazy bum. You cannot see the stress that Nami-san was going through because you were too focused on yourself.

Zoro: We were all going through stress. All of us were having a hard time during those harsh few weeks. They did wear us out but not one of us let it affect the crew. No one except for Nami that is.

Sanji: Why you …

Zoro: I am not the one who shouted at Luffy for no reason, she was. I am not the one who chose to horribly attack his little faults, she was. He may not be the perfect captain but I would never accept any other captain besides him. And I would certainly not let this slide. I would not let the person who drove our captain away go without serious consequences.

Sanji took out his cigarette: …

Sanji: Last I checked you did nothing the first time. You were right there when this all started and you could have stopped it. But you didn't. You just let her continue. You didn't even try and comfort him after so don't act all high and mighty. You're just as guilty as she is.

Zoro: I didn't try and stop it? I went out of my way to interfere and let her know that she was out of line but she completely ignored me.

Zoro pointed to Nami and glared at her with such hate that she just wanted to crawl into some hole and die. Sanji noticed this and couldn't help but grit his teeth. He knew Zoro had him there.

Zoro: What about you. When she left you took her side. That is much worse and you know it.

Sanji: …

Zoro: Are you still going to side with that witch you worthless cook?

Sanji: Of course I am?

Zoro: So you are saying that you are going to side with Nami. The one who insulted our captain. The one who insulted him with lies. You are going to side with the one who drove our captain away.

Sanji was at a loss of words. Of course he would never side with the person who drove his captain away but at the same time it is just not part of him to ever not take a lady's side.

Zoro: I see. Your silence says it all.

Zoro tying his bandana: Then allow me to side with my captain and defend his honor you despicable traitor.

Zoro then placed Kuina's sword in his mouth while holding the other two in his hands. The crew held their breaths. This was not going to be one of their usual fights. This was real and Zoro looked like he was out for blood. Sanji did not show it but to have Zoro face him with his bandana and three swords hurt him. Behind all their bickering and fighting the two were nakama and brothers. So to have a brother look at you like he wants to take your life hurts. But what hurt even more was for Zoro to call him a traitor. Sanji despite his usual gruffy and rude attitude was loyal to the crew and for a crew member to call him a traitor was truly a hurtful thing. He'd rather be called anything else. That term signified that you were no longer nakama.

Nonetheless the sight of the crying navigator was enough to make him want to even fight Zoro. He went into a stance prepared to defend her. He knew this was not going to be one of their ordinary fights but he was determined to go through with it. Just as they were about to clash, several arms sprouted around them holding them both in place. They both turned to the source of the multiple arms.

Robin with tears: Both of you stop this at once. I can't stand it anymore.

Both of them relaxed. Zoro took off his headband and Sanji relaxed. They both knew they were out of line and even though they would never admit were sorry for attempting to hurt each other. But Robin's tears had great effect on both of them. Robin was the most level headed person on the crew and the one who displayed the least emotions. In fact the only time they actually saw her cry was during their raid on Ennies Lobby to free her from Cipher Pol 9 and her dreadful past. For her to cry again meant that she was under such intense pain and suffering and in fact they were only adding to that. Both regretted it. Sanji would normally be the first at her side but since he felt responsible for this, for siding with Nami despite knowing it was wrong, for actually fighting one of his brothers and worse of all making one of his nakama cry. The fact that it was Robin, one of the lades made it even worse.

Robin who still had tears streaming down her face: Fighting would not solve anything. Our captain has already left us. We cannot let this break us down or else things would never be the same.

Robin after a moment of silence: The one who is hurting the most is Nami. By doing this you are not only hurting yourselves, but us as well. And worst of all your hurting that poor girl. Think of what she has been through. What you are doing is making this even worse.

The Straw Hat crew flinched. They knew she was right. While they were all suffering, it was as clear as day that the one who took this the worst and suffering the worst was Nami. She had all but become a grief filled shell of her former self. She looked as if the crew never came to save her from Arlong and that she lost everything.

Ussop also crying: I can't believe this happened. I knew things would have been different ever since that argument but this.

Chopper was sniffling and hadn't stopped crying. To him, Luffy was a hero. One of the first people besides Doctorine and Hiruluk to accept him. Also Luffy was so incredibly strong and brave. He was a role model to Chopper as well as someone Chopper always played with and had fun with. Whenever he was scared besides Zoro, Luffy was the one he would go too, perhaps because they were always goofing off and that Chopper knew Luffy was the strongest. He too took Luffy's leaving badly.

Chopper: Luffy.

Ussop seeing Chopper crying went down and sat besides the little reindeer and pulled him into a hug. This was an unusual hug as most hugs they had were hugs whenever a monster or strong enemy showed up and they hugged each other out of fright. This hug was out of comfort and probably the closest hug the two ever had. Ussop too held Luffy in high regard. While he did not look up to Luffy, he still saw him as a brother and best friend. He could tell all sorts of lies about himself being captain and feats that Luffy accomplished, he could take credit for them. They were nakama so there was no problem. But now.

Franky had his glasses over his eyes.

Franky: Straw hat. What have you done?

Franky was recent addition to the crew but he too respect Luffy. Luffy led a group into the impenetrable Ennies Lobby to save a single nakama. Franky himself wanted to do that for Tom but he couldn't. Luffy did. Also he saw how committed Luffy was to his nakama after briefly seeing his battle with the powerful CP9 agent Rob Lucci. After Luffy defeated the infamous dark justice fanatic, Franky respect Luffy even more. Luffy nearly risked death to defeat that seemingly invincible man. That moment after they rescued Robin, Franky saw Luffy as invincible himself. A powerful man like Lucci could not take the straw hat boy down, he did not fear the World Government so Franky thought that maybe he was invincible. To think that a few words could actually finally do what two Schibukai, CP9, the world government and even Admiral Akainu could not do. It was so unreal. And yet he knew from the paper that girly found, it was. Tears were flowing from his eyes.

Brooke with his face hollowed by lack of flesh too was heart broken. He too saw Luffy as invincible. He tried so long to get his shadow back from the samurai Ryuuma. And he failed constantly. And Luffy defeated the great giant demon Oz and Moriah himself who was powered up by 1000 shadows. Just one of them could defeat Ryuuma and Luffy defeated both. If he could do that, then Brooke was convinced that he could do anything. Yet to think that someone like Luffy, who always seemed so positive, so strong willed to actually do this. Could actually be defeated by his own nakama. Brooke did not know what to make of this except that it brought him great pain to his heart. And this time there was no skull joke. This time he really had a heart.

However all of their pain, paled in comparison to Nami's. The moment she read that piece of paper she filled her entire world fall apart. Her entire world was based on Luffy. She joined the crew in order to make Luffy the Pirate King. He freed her village from Arlong and allowed her to finally live her dream. He did not have to help her. She betrayed the crew and stole his ship. He had no reason to come for her especially since she betrayed the crew. Yet he did. He firmly believed that she did not betray the crew. He did come back. Not only did come back for her but he freed her village. She asked for his help. She never once ever truly asked anyone for help, but she did for the first time. And he answered. He answered her call and freed her from Arlong clutches. He freed her from eight years of pain and torment. And he gave her a chance to finally live her dream. Yet how did she repay him. She repaid him by insulting him harshly. And now he left the crew. Now she could no longer help him achieve his dream to become the pirate king and she would no longer stand beside him with her map of the world. She never regretted much in life but this, this was one if not her greatest regret. She made her savior leave and now he may no ever become the pirate king.

Nami finally spoke to the crew where she in tears revealed the second argument that she had. Robin made sure to stay with her to give her emotional support. Surprisingly no one reacted badly. This was probably because they all used up their energy when they first found out that Luffy left them and now were in much more calmer states of minds. Also the worst had already happened. Luffy left them so things could not get much worse for them. There was no point in arguing and also seeing as how much Nami was hurt, the crew wisely choose not to make much of an issue with it. Finally despite how hurt Luffy was, he should not have left. He was the captain and has such had a responsibility to the crew. He should have confronted her or somehow resolved the issue. Instead he abandoned his responsibility and took the coward's way out.

Later that day the crew had a meeting to discuss the current action.

Sanji: So what should we do now?

Ussop: Isn't it obvious, we bring that idiot back.

Chopper, Franky and Brooke: Yeah

Nami looked at the crew in shock yet also in happiness. They did not hate her. But most of all they were going to find him. That meant that she would get the chance to apologize and make things right. That was the best news she got ever since this whole mess started.

Zoro: So for now who should be the captain?

Ussop seeing this jumped at the chance.

Ussop: Why me of course. I am the great Ussop-sama.

Zoro: Ussop be serious.

Ussop: Right sorry.

Nami: Guys I know that this may really sound selfish especially coming from me but I don't think there should be a new captain. I don't want another captain besides Luffy.

Sanji: Nami-san we said that we don't blame you. All of us have done our share that contributed to this mess, even the rubber bastard. The marimo himself was actually acting more out of anger. The same with me. And I agree, I don't think anyone wants another captain besides that shitty rubber monkey.

Nami: Sanji-kun. Thank you.

Sanji in love mode: Oh yes Nami swan, anything for you. But unfortunately I am unworthy of your thanks my beautiful swan.

Sanji continued his random poetry sprouts and as usual Zoro made a snide remark resulting in a fight between the two. Everyone was glad because the two were earlier about to have a full scale battle that might have split the crew up even more.

Franky: Anyway the question still remains. Who should be the captain. I mean I know that none of us would accept another captain besides Straw Hat but someone needs to be in charge.

Robin: Indeed we need someone to lead us to get him back. Luffy could never be replaced as captain but we're not going to accomplish anything without someone leading us.

Zoro: I think it should be shared between myself, Nami and Robin.

Sanji: Why do you get to be leader with my beautiful ladies? It should be me who leads the crew with Nami-san and Robin-chan. I should be working with my beautiful ladies, not some crap swordsman like you.

Zoro: You say something nose bleed boy.

Sanji: What did you say?

Zoro: …

Sanji: What?

Zoro: Nosebleed boy.

Sanji: Arg that's it. Lets finish this you…

Just as Sanji was about to finish the threat and arm sprouted out of his back and covered his mouth.

Sanji in tears: Robin-chan why. Don't tell me your actually agreeing to work with this shitty grass stain.

Robin: Sorry cook-san. Anyway explain your reasoning swordsman-san.

Zoro: Well Nami is the navigator so we have to listen to her. Also even when Luffy was still her she was always barking more orders about money and stuff and the crew always listened to her above Luffy. Most situations it was out of fear of that witch killing us but the point remains that we do all listen to her. This is particularly true when it comes to weather and navigating. When it comes to those, we listen to her unquestionably.

The crew all nodded accepting Zoro's reasoning. It was true. Nami was always like the co captain because she always was bossy and stuff and always even beat up the real captain. But they do listen to her even if its out of fear. Also when it came to navigating, no one was better than Nami and she always guided the ship down the right path.

Zoro: Also amongst the entire crew, Nami is the only one to really wear Luffy's hat. And that is a symbol of the captain of the crew. So since besides Luffy, Nami is the only one to wear it and hold on to it, so why not have her wear it all the time as the one in charge.

The crew all were amazed at that particular insight. Not only was she usually giving the most orders but she also was the one entrusted with Luffy's hat. Those two factors meant that no one was better suited than her. Zoro may be an idiot be even he could have his moments, similar to their captain.

Robin: Continue.

Zoro: As for you Robin, well your always level headed and stuff and really smart. So you could also make good decisions for the crew. Not to mention that unlike the rest of us, Nami actually listens to you.

The crew once again nodded and snickered at the end of the last part. It was true. Nami never attempted to hit, boss or charge Robin any money. This resulted in Zoro massaging a big lump on his head compliments the temporary captain Nami who did not like that barb. Sanji himself was snickering enjoying any pain the swordsman experiences.

Zoro: And as for myself. Well I am the strongest fighter here and it is customary in most pirate crews for the captain to be the strongest. Not to mention I am the first mate.

Sanji: I'll agree on the first mate part. But what do you mean you're the strongest?

Zoro: It's like I said. I am the strongest. That's why I'm number 1 while your number 7.

Sanji: Why you, you still going on about that. That was a one time miracle.

Zoro: Whatever number 7.

Before another fight could break out, both Zoro and Sanji were nursing matching lumps on their head thanks to the fiery navigator's fists. Even though it hurt, they were glad that she seemed to be returning to her old self.

So the crew agreed that leadership would be shared amonst Zoro, Name and Robin. But the crew would still have a say in matters since Luffy himself was like that.

Chopper: So we go find Luffy, Nami and all of us tell him we're sorry and convince him to rejoin.

Brooke: Seems that way Chopper-san.

Nami: Alright lets go get back our captain.

Crew: Yeah.

Franky: By the way where do we look first? I mean it's not like we know where Straw Hat went.

Robin: We should probably check the town first. We could ask around. Surely they must have seen him and recognized him since he is a famous pirate.

Franky: Good idea Robin.

Sanji: Robin-chan is so smart.

And so the crew left the ship leaving Zoro this time to guard the ship. Meanwhile Nami while searching was thinking. And then she took off Luffy's hat and held in close to her chest and made a single promise.

Nami thinking: Luffy, I'm truly sorry about what I said. You are the best captain in the world. You've done so much for me and asked for nothing in return. This time I would be the one to help you. Luffy I swear I would bring you back.

Eventually the crew searched but could not find him. So they left and decided to continue following the log pose and asking for information and getting any leads. However they have been trying for several islands and days and still they found out nothing.

Several Days later.

The crew continued searching. Despite having not found any information, that did not stop any of them, especially Nami. It seemed that she wanted to get Luffy back the most and as co captain, her enthusiasm and determination spread to the crew keeping them in high spirits. This allowed them to continue with their daily lives despite Luffy not being present. Of course tag was not much fun with Ussop and Chopper since now they only had two people instead of three. Meal times were strange since no one was stealing food and they could eat without having to defend their meals. Sanji on occasion ended up cooking too much food because most of it was supposed to go with Luffy. He was pissed that he had to throw some of it away. Despite Luffy's absence, the crew was still having a great time.

Robin: Hey everyone I found something interesting.

Nami with hope in her voice: Is it about Luffy?

Robin: No but it is something I think we would all like to see.

Robin then threw a newspaper in front of the crew and everyone stared at the front page.

Big Mom Has Been Killed.

Big Mom, one of the four emperors of the sea has been murdered. Reports are sketchy but according to sources, she was murdered by a young man wearing a dark green cloak. For some odd reasons, storms and tsunami's strangely occurred much more frequently than usual and some reported that a tall man clad in a green cloak was seen on the island which was devastated by the strange weather patterns. The storms and strange weather devastated most of her crew and fleet. Also a much smaller man also clad in a green cloak appeared before her. Since most of her crew was killed by the volatile and unstable weather and waters, the young man cloaked in green fought Big Mom and after what seemed like a huge battle killed her. With one of the four emperors dead, the world has would now fall into even more disarray than when Whitebeard was killed and the World Government is sure to panic. The young man in green is thought to be extremely dangerous and must be avoided at all costs.

The crew was deathly silent. They knew that Big Mom was one of the four strongest pirates in the world and yet she was killed by one man. Numerous thoughts all passed through there minds but one was shared by all of them.

Crew: Some one killed one of the four emperors.

Well there you have it folks. The next chapter. Just some quick notes.

First I know Zoro reacted a lot more extreme than expected. I mean when Ussop left, he pretty much maintained a level head. However Luffy was the captain and unlike with Ussop, he did believe that Nami was wrong. And Sanji would always take a woman's side over a man's side.

And Nami makes a promise to bring Luffy back. It is similar to Naruto promising to bring Sasuke back.

I think everyone can figure out that the big guy in the green cloak is Dragon and the smaller guy in the green cloak is Luffy. As of now he is going to be wearing the attire I described in Chapter 2 Extra Notes.

As for Big Mom dieing too fast. Well I did say it was several days and I honestly thought Luffy could take a Yonkou now that he was with his father. Also in those several days, something between Luffy and Dragon must have happened to have made him stronger, strong enough to kill a Yonkou. I'll keep that hidden.

Now as for Dragon killing most of Big Mom pirates. Well while Luffy can handle Big Mom alone, her and her powerful crew is another story. No matter how strong he is, he cannot take both Big Mom herself and her entire crew. So I decided to have Dragon take out most of the crew and fleets and have Luffy face Big Mom one on one. With Dragon using his powers, no one would really guess that Dragon was the one who killed most of the crew, they would simply think that it was the storms and tidal waves and the New World is known for freakish weather so the large man in green would simply be brushed off as a suspicious character, not a major culprit.

Also the fight served as a training for Luffy to become stronger. Remember he still has 3 other emperors to take one, one of who was on Roger's ship and another who wields two of the most powerful devil fruits in history. So I would have Luffy start off with her for now and gain strength and experience. Also I didn't bother include the battle because it would simply be Luffy fighting a powerful enemy. Since Big Mom was never a friend of Luffy, then there would not be much emotion, just straight out fighting so I left it out.

I think we could note like how Tobi sent Sasuke to fight the kages in order to develop his powers and gain experience, Dragon sent Luffy to fight Big Mom to get stronger. Luffy could have simply snuck into Whole Cake island and find and steal the key without her knowing and thus never fighting her. But Dragon wanted Luffy to get stronger and become a more powerful asset to his cause rather than simply just getting the key.

Oh and yes Luffy has one of the 9 keys to Uranus's prison. So 8 remaining.

Also I know it seemed too soon for her to die but like I said it was several days. I didn't see the point of having several chapters of moping and whining and crying. Or just the crew having funny moments. The story wouldn't progress.

Also I know this is supposed to be suspense and angst but I think a little humor is needed here and there.

Once again please review


	12. Reaction to an Emperor's Death

**Reaction to an Emperors Death**

Hey guys, I'm back. I was and still am going through a major life crises so I couldn't update. I don't know when I'll update next but if I could, I would. So please enjoy the next chapter. Also I wrote this fic in hopes in inspiring writers to write more Luffy defecting or "bad" Luffy fics. I hope it works.

Ussop trembling: Someone really killed Big Mom.

Chopper looking scared: Someone actually killed one of the 4 Emperors.

Sanji: I can't believe it.

Zoro: Neither can I.

Nami: Oh my god.

Franky: I know the Emperors are supposed to be supa strong but to think one of them was killed.

Brook: To think one of the emperors where killed. If I ever met this man, I would die for sure, oh but I am already dead. Yohohoho skull joke.

The rest of the straw hats all face palmed and Franky's and Brooke's reaction. To think that in a situation as serious as this, those two still have to act like complete idiots. Even in the midst of finding out a world changing event, Franky still has to incorporate the word supa and Brook must still make a skull joke. Honestly those two would always be well Franky and Brook.

Sanji with angry eyes and shark teeth: Oye pervert and skeleton we're having a serious discussion. Be serious you morons.

Franky with a happy face and rubbing the back of his head: Oh well now that you mention it, I am a pervert aren't I.

Sanji with a mortified look: No no no no, I was insulting you.

Brook: Yohohohoho but Sanji-san how could that be a insult. And I am a skeleton and I am not making a skull joke. But I don't have a tongue so I cannot reply back. Yohohohoh skull joke.

Sanji with an even more angry look on his face: Okay that's it, you too are really gonna get it now.

Zoro with a bored look on his face: Oh calm down nosebleed boy. No need to throw and tantrum.

Sanji was mad back then but now he was downright pissed. And the reason why was the moss-headed swordsman of the crew. The pervert cyborg and skeleton acting like idiots when beautiful Robin-chwan was reading an important newspaper article was enough to piss him off. But if there was one thing that could piss him off more than it, it was Zoro. The swordsman simply existing seemed to be forever a thorn at his side.

Sanji with an narrowed look: What did you say cyclops.

Zoro with a narrowed look as well: I said go and nosebleed yourself to death.

The moment those words came out of his mouth, the duo went into one of their infamous fights that seemed to follow them even in dire situations. All the while Ussop and Chopper were looking scared and backed off from the miniature battle. It seemed that even someone who was strong enough to kill a Yonkou seemed to pale in comparison to the two monsters of the crew going at it with each other despite it being a daily occurrence. While the two were fighting, it felt as if the temperature dropped several degrees. The crew with the exception of Robin froze when they felt the drop in temperature. All of them turned to the source of the sudden temperature drop. And they all saw something even scarier than a Buster Call. Nami was in a foul mood.

Instantly the monster duo looked like they were going to die right there, Chopper was in guard point form with tears of fear running down his eyes, Ussop had ketchup splashed over his chest mimicking a dieing man, Franky looked like he wanted to self destruct and Brooke pretended to be dead, no skull joke intended.

Chopper with tears running down: Gu-gu-gu-guard point.

Ussop with ketchup on his chest and pretending to be dieing: Cough-cough-cough

Sanji for once without hearts in his eyes when talking to Nami: Na-Na-Nami-s-s-san calm down.

Zoro had a look of fear which was unusual because he didn't show any fear even in front of Oz.

Franky was trembling as if about to self destruct.

Brook was lying down still as a board in a sad attempt to look dead.

Nami with a pissed aura: Everyone listen to me.

The entire crew with the exception of Robin instantly knelt down infront of Nami and with a unanimous yes answered her. They knew better than to defy the fiery navigator when she was like this. It was true that she did calm down since the timeskip and was not as violent, the crew knew better than to test their luck from past experience with the deadly beauty. Robin by contrast was as calm as a cucumber and even had an amused smile on her face. The crew with the exception of Sanji and Chopper thought she was enjoying this seeing as she was the only one who was never and probably would never be on the receiving end of the storm known as Nami.

Nami with an evil look: We are all going to listen to what Robin has to say. Alright.

Crew: Yes

Nami: And we are not going to do anything else. Right.

Crew: Yes.

Nami: And we are not going to act like morons while she is speaking.

Zoro: Who you calling morons witch.

Nami turned to Zoro and Zoro looked like he seen a ghost and he's not thinking of Brook.

Nami: …

Zoro: W-Wh-What.

Nami: Come again.

Zoro still with a scared look: Nothing.

Nami with a big fake smile: Okay good.

Zoro in a soft voice and turning his face slightly: Witch

And if sensing it, Nami immediately replied.

Nami: Zoro you owe me one thousand berries.

Zoro with a shocked look: What!

Nami: You heard me.

Zoro: You can't do that.

Nami: two thousand berries.

Sanji began laughing: Hah serves you right.

Zoro would have replied back with another jab but a look from Nami told him that if he did, she would extract so much money from him that even the One Piece wouldn't be able to clear the dept so he wisely chose to swallow up his pride and ignore the annoying cook. He made a mental note to slice and dice him up later. Sanji meanwhile was enjoying seeing the marimo being put in his place. And the fact that it was beautiful Nami-san made it even better. Any pain the marimo took was served him right especially since Zoro took his beautiful ladies away when he became co-captain with the two goddesses. However he was not stupid. He may have not liked the idiot swordsman but even he would not dare make a move when Nami-swan was like this. He like Zoro came to the conclusion that any sudden sounds or movements would result in a dept that even the One Piece cannot pay off. So he made sure to file this moment away mentally and be sure to rub it in the swordsman's face later on. Robin meanwhile was enjoying the comedy skit despite the seriousness of the article. It showed that even someone as strong as the mysterious being was not enough to frighten her nakama. And off course they wouldn't be scared. The showed no fear for the world government of the Buster Call. That coupled with the fact that they all grew much stronger truly showcased the strength of the crew.

Nami: Now Robin you were saying.

Robin: Yes Nami. Now like I was saying, this is certainly world changing news. As a Yonkou, she is part of the three great powers of the world. The balance between the Marines, Warlords and Emperors was shattered two years ago when the late Whitebeard was killed. Blackbeard taking his place did somewhat restore the balance as a Emperor was back but Blackbeard is a lot more ruthless than Whitebeard so it didn't really help. Now with another emperor dead, the world is sure to change. Also the fact that the killer is unknown makes things more complicated.

Chopper: How so?

Robin: No one knows who he is. When Blackbeard killed Whitebeard, the world knew about it. So the world government knew who they should keep an eye out for. Also pirates knew who to stay away from. But now the marines and world government don't know the identity of the mysterious fighter so they cannot get much information on him and a bounty would do much good since his face was never seen.

Franky: I see Nico Robin.

Ussop: But still Big Mom is one of the four emperors of the sea, one of the four strongest pirates in the world. To think that there is someone stronger out there. That is just scary.

Chopper: I'm scared.

Nami: It's really unbelievable that an Emperor was killed in a one on one fight. I know this is the New World and that there is bound to be really strong guys out there. But in the New World, the Four Emperors are supposed to be the strongest. And to think that there is someone stronger than the strongest. That does not put me at ease.

Brook: Indeed this is very big news. And certainly very unsettling news.

Sanji: So what if we have to fight him?

Ussop: I'll leave it to you and Zoro. You to monsters can just beat him up.

Chopper: Yeah go Zoro and Sanji.

Sanji: I don't think that's the case.

Brook: What do you mean Sanji-san?

Sanji: We did train hard over the two years but its not wise to just rush and fight strong guys like that. Since he did kill one of the four emperors we might have to fight him all together. In fact I think that's what we should do.

Robin: That would certainly be the best approach should we ever cross paths with this person.

Nami: But it would be best to run if we ever do. I mean I am not in the mood to fight someone who is strong enough to defeat one of the four emperors of the sea.

Franky: Zoro-bro. You have been really quiet. What do you have to say about all this?

Indeed the crew noticed that Zoro was oddly silent during the whole ordeal.

Sanji: Oye whats the matter captain Zoro. Afraid of the big bad man. Do you need me to hold your hand.

Despite the gravity and seriousness of the situation, Sanji could not help but make a sarcastic remark and make a barb at the swordsman. But he wouldn't be Sanji if he didn't and Zoro wouldn't be Zoro if he wasn't the one the remark was aimed at.

Zoro: Shut up prince.

Sanji: Marimo you wanna go.

This time Zoro chose to block out Sanji's words.

Zoro: Alright listen up everyone.

The crew instantly snapped out of their fearful mood to listen to what the swordsman co-captain had to say. There was something different about him right now. Something awe inspiring. Something that Luffy had when he was still with the crew. The air around Zoro was different now. He did not feel like the lazy bum who drinks and sleeps a lot. Instead he felt like someone who was determined to lead, someone who was determined to protect. This person was Roranoro Zoro, the pirate hunter and right now the co captain. And now the co captain had something very important to say. The crew knew that whenever Zoro was like this, he had something very important to say. All of them except Franky and Brooke who were not part of the crew at the time remember the conversation the crew had about Ussop's return and remembered full well the magnitude of what he had to say. They knew that despite Zoro's sleeping and drinking and fighting with the cook, he could be serious should the need arise. And that time was certainly now.

Zoro: We should not be scared. This person is indeed very strong but we all knew that the New World would be filled with insanely powerful guys. That is why we trained. So that we could better protect ourselves and each other from powerful guys like that. We would not let anything happen to the crew. We all knew that when we became part of Luffy's crew that and began travelling with him that we were bound to fight overwhelmingly strong guys. We knew this and chose to come anyway. But we eventually met our match at Sabody Archipelago when we were separated. We trained for two years to ensure that would never ever happen again. Yet despite all that training we are cowering at the thought of fighting an amazingly strong person like this. We trained so that we would not cower, so that we would not be defeated. We went as far as to devote two years of our lives for that sole purpose. To let something like this scare us after doing so much, fighting so many strong enemies, being defeated and even putting two years of our lives on hold, it is unacceptable.

The crew was slowly but surely beginning to regain their morale. Not a few minutes ago it looked as if the crew was beginning to lose its strength at the knowledge that someone out there was strong enough to kill an emperor of the sea. But now their strength was returning. They were no longer looking like a crew that was scared at a person they would unlikely meet in the future, they were looking like the brave adventures who can take down any enemy by relying on their strength and each others.

Ussop in a dramatic pose: Of course not. The brave captain Ussop isn't scared of anyone.

Chopper in a happy voice: I'll help to.

Franky striking a pose: You can count on me. I'm supa ready to take this guy on.

Brook: I shall lend my sword to you.

Sanji taking a breath of his cigarette: If this guy even comes near Nami-san or Robin-chan, I'm kicking his ass for sure.

Nami: Yosh you can count on me.

Robin chuckling: Indeed I'm in too.

It was remarkable but Zoro seemed to have a similar effect on the crew that Luffy did. Of course it wasn't the same. No one can replace their beloved captain and no one can be a better captain than he is. But Zoro is certainly living up to his title as first mate and co captain by inspiring the crew and bringing up there spirits when they seemed down. Indeed Luffy would be proud if he saw this.

Zoro: Despite this unsettling news, it hasn't change our current mission. We are still going to get Luffy back. And we would not let seem guy in a cloack stop us from getting out nakama back.

At the thought of Luffy the crew became even more determined. They all wanted to get their captain back and nothing was going to stop them. Despite how strong this mysterious being was, their ex captain was stronger. If they had to fight this guy, then so be it. They would defeat him so that they would find their captain and not look at him with shame and defeat but instead triumph. Also they cannot find the captain if they were dead. So the answer was simple. They would simply not die. They would live, live to find their captain. And nothing was going to stop them.

While the entire crew was determined to defeat this new foe should the need arise for the purpose of reuniting with their stray captain, the two most determined were Nami and Robin. Both women owed their very lives and freedom to the former straw hat wearing rubber man who staked his very life on rescueing them from darkness even when they betrayed the crew. Luffy went as far as declaring war on the world's most powerful organization the world government in order to save her. Nami likewise was rescued from slavery despite how she betrayed the crew and stole their ship and treasure and also she was the one who drove him away despite everything he has done for her in the past. And she was going to make it up to him and no cloacked guy, even one stronger enough to kill an emperor was going to stop her. Besides her beloved captain was definitely stronger than this guy and should the two fight, she was one hundred percent sure he would win. That was a guaranteed fact, just like the fact that she was going to bring him back and apologize and the crew was going to be together again.

Ryuuga kingdom

Shirahoshi was currently in staring at the huge room of the tower she was locked up in for over 10 years of her life. She stared at it and could not help but reminisce on her past. How before in order to protect her from Vander Decken's relentless marriage proposals, her father was forced to lock her up inside the fortified tower. Despite the fact that she was safe, she missed out so much in life. She missed out on her beloved mother Otohime's funeral. She missed out on seeing her three brothers become strong great warriors of Ryuuga kingdom. She missed out and seeing them struggle to keep her mother's dream alive by trying to mend the bonds between humans and mermen kind. She also could not do anything herself to help achieve her mother's and by extension her dream. She could not do any of those things because of the danger Vander Decken posed. All she could do to help her mother was to keep a solemn promise she and her siblings made to her mother when she was murdered by Hody. The promise to not hate her killer. She spent eight years of her life in that tower with only her mother and that promise fueling her. But that all changed when she met a very special young man.

Monkey D Luffy, the young pirate whose very name makes her smile and blush cutely. The charismatic human pirate whom she originally though wanted to kill turned out to her greatest savior, someone who she holds in high regard on par with her mother. Who succeed in not on saving her and her kingdom from the tyrannical New Fishman pirate captain Hody Jones, but also freed her from her captivity in that tower from the obsessed Vander Decken. Furthermore he achieved the incredible feat of making significant progress in helping her and her mother's dream of harboring good relations with humans. Her mother's dream could now be a reality and it was thanks to her savior and crush. Just thinking about him makes her face red cheeks become even redder. She continued to stare at the tower and nostalgically began thinking about the Straw Hat captain and how much he did for her.

Elsewhere in another part of the kingdom, several soldiers where unconscious and foaming from their mouths. Standing in the middle of the defeated soldiers was a young man 19 year old boy wearing a green cloack and having cold determined eyes.

Monkey D Luffy was in Ryuuga Kingdom.

Well guys the long awaited chapter. I know I left you guys hanging and again I apologize but I'm was and am still going through a major life crises here and as a result not sure when I will update again.

Also as usual some notes and explanations.

I think I know that some people might think that there is too much comedy in this fic but this is One Piece and One Piece would not be One Piece without comedy. It would be too similar to Naruto if I don't put comedy.

Also about Zoro's reaction. Well he is co captain and the first mate. So he has to act the part and step up as a leader so that was what he was doing.

A lot of the crew are acting with their pre time skip personalities still intact instead of their post time skip personalities. But I think their personalities haven't changed that much and I still watch One Piece episodes before the time skip.

This chapter has noticeable less suspense and angst than the rest of the chapters. But the crew has forgiven Nami and she has willed herself to find Luffy. And I don't think I can have a determined Nami want to save Luffy by moping around all the time. And sorry if there is less angst but the crew are the Straw Hats and they are too determined to let something like a crewmate defecting stop them from having fun and stuff. If you remember after Ussop left, the crew still had its comedy moments.

So please review and please don't be harsh on me for leaving you all hanging. I was and am still going through a crises so its tough for me. But I would create a new chapter when I have the chance.

Again I wrote this fic to inspire more Luffy leaving the crew fics. I enjoy fics where the hero turns bad and since there is not much out there, I decided to write my own.

And sorry if the last part seemed more LuffyxShirahoshi but I wrote several LuffyxShirahoshi stories and love that pairing. But make no mistake this fic is primarily LuffyxNami. But she's so cute and seems like her to develop a cute crush on our favorite rubber idiot.

Finally sorry if the titles seem to give away too much but I can't think of good titles.


	13. Mermaid Princess and Knight of D

The first chapter show casing the dark Luffy. I had some free time so I thought I might post this chapter .Hope all of you enjoy it and please review on what you think of him. Again hope to inspire more dark Luffy fics. Also this chapter does have a lot of LuffyxShirahoshi but the fic is primarily LuffyxNami

**The Mermaid Princess and the Knight of D**

In the middle of the defeat soldiers of Neptune's army Luffy stood firm and resolute about achieving his mission of retrieving one of the keys to Uranus's prison that was located in fishman Island. He was determined to accomplish it in order to achieve his father's goal of resurrecting Uranus and using its awesome power to destroy the world government and its hypocritical values and ideals of justice. The world government was an evil organization. They have done so many terrible things and Luffy could not forgive them for anything that they have done in the past. They have committed so many atrocities and did so many injustices that Luffy truly thought that it would be better if they did not exist. And with the power of Uranus that could become a reality. The world government which has went to the lowest levels in order to maintain power and image would finally be overthrown and all the people who were wronged by them would finally have peace, peace that the world government denied them and peace that they deserve.

Luffy infiltrated Ryuuga Kingdom of Fishman Island because according to his father, one of the keys was located here. He wasn't sure were but his father confirmed that it was true and if his father Monkey D Dragon says it is true, then it has to be. There is no disputing that fact. However Luffy was not sure of the precise location of the key or if someone was holding onto it. That information was not known to the revolutionary army and as a result he had no idea where exactly to look. Fishman Island was large and to find something so small on such a large island was not going to be any easy task. It was worsened by the fact that he had to find it himself. Dragon did not send any revolutionaries to escort and help him find the key for that would mean that they would find out about his true purposes put his entire plan in jeopardy. He entrusted this task to his son, the recently joined Monkey D Luffy formerly captain of the Straw Hat pirates now member of the revolutionary army. And Luffy would not waste his father's trust. His father who took him in. His father who was there for him when he truly needed someone. He would help his father and we would not let the residents of Fishman Island stop him.

While searching for the key, he was found by several soldiers of Neptune's army. He was wearing his hood and as a result his face was hidden. The soldiers all pointed the weapons at him and demanded that he take off his hood and identify himself. These soldiers were nothing but mere annoyances. Annoyances who were preventing him from carrying out his duty to his father and benefactor. However he was not a cold blood murderer who kills on a whim. He was not like the Celestial Dragons who kill on a whim. So rather than kill them all, a burst of haki was all it took to remove this small obstacle. In just a second all the soldiers fell unconscious with no injuries and unlikely to wake up for a while. With that annoyance out of the way, he continued his difficult search of the key.

Mermaid Cove

Shirahoshi was currently at the mermaid cove where she was having fun with some with the mermaids there. She was having a great time talking and just enjoying herself. Perhaps it was due to the fact that she was denied the chance to have activities like this for 10 years of her life since she was relentless proposed to by the captain of the Flying Pirates Vander Decken. It prevented her from doing things like this and now that she was relieved of that burden by the most wonderful human being she knew, Monkey D Luffy, god bless his soul, she could do things like this. Just enjoy herself. But it was also for another reason. She made a promise to the young man that she would no longer be a crybaby and by socializing and having fun with the people of her island, she could become a stronger person, just like her mother Otohime. Otohime was known to be quite a character herself. Despite being married to king Neptune and as a result a member of the royal family, she was known to on many occasions go out and get involved with the common people of the island. There were many times in which she meddled in affairs that did not require or assistance and even cry for people of her island. It made her very popular amongst all the citizens of Ryuuga kingdom and Shirahoshi wanted to be just like that. It was not like it required much effort on her part. Her ability to interact with the people of Ryuuga Kingdom with ease was something she inherited from her mother. This along with the fact that she missed out on things like this, her promise to Luffy and her wanting to be like her mother made it very easy to do things like just interact with the people of the kingdom.

So here she was at the mermaid cove. Of course she was escorted by guards from Neptune's army. She was able to fit inside the lakes with the other beautiful mermaids despite her huge size.

Mermaid 1: I can't believe that I am actually taking a bath with a member of the royal family.

Mermaid 2: Yeah I must really be lucky to have an opportunity like this.

Mermaid 3: Indeed, the royal family do not come to these parts a lot so for one of them especially the princess to come here and bathe with us. Its really special.

Shirahoshi: Oh its nothing really. I just wanted to come here and have a good time.

Mermaid 3: But still princess Shirahoshi its really something that I got to just be here with you.

Shirahoshi smiling and laughing: Oh its nothing really.

Mermaid 4: I can't wait till I tell the others about this. There gonna be so jealous that I got to bathe alongside princess Shirahoshi of the royal family. Oh I can't wait.

Mermaid 1: Yeah me neither. I just can't imagine the looks on their faces when they find out. I'm really privileged.

Mermaid 3: You make it sound like you're the only one. All are equally lucky.

Mermaid 1: Yeah yeah whatever. But I bet your just mad that princess Shirahoshi chose to sit by me.

Shirahoshi: Wait that's not true. I just choose to sit anywhere.

Mermaid 3: Yeah and because she's so big, she can't just sit anywhere she wants.

Mermaid 1: Sat whatever you want but your just mad. I know it. And why wouldn't you be. I got to sit next to princess Shirahoshi.

Mermaid 2: Hey I got to sit next to princess Shirahoshi too you know.

Mermaid 1: That is true but you only got to sit next to her by chance. I on the other had, princess Shirahoshi wanted to sit next to.

Mermaid 2: She did not.

Mermaid 1: Did too.

Mermaid 2: Did not

Mermaid 1: Did too

Mermaid 2: Did not.

The two mermaid began splashing water on each other. This in turn resulted in several mermaids also getting splashed and as a result a splashing water fight broke out among the mermaids. Eventually the fighting died down with all the mermaids present even Shirahoshi laughing.

Mermaid 1: But princess Shirahoshi tell everyone how you wanted to sit next to me.

Shirahoshi: Well I didn't really intend for it.

Mermaid 1 with fake tears: So you're saying you didn't want to sit down next to me?

Shirahoshi: Wait that's not true.

Mermaid 1 while fake crying: Princess, you're so mean. You hurt my feelings. Wahhh.

Shirahoshi with tears: Wait I didn't mean to.

Mermaid 1 still fake crying: Wahhhhhh.

Shirahoshi now began crying.

Shirahoshi crying: Wahh I'm so sorry. Wahhh.

Soon Shirahoshi heard snickering and looked to see all the mermaids laughing at her.

Mermaid 1: Hahahaha I can't believe you fell for that.

Mermaid 2: Yeah hahahaha princess you're so gullible princess.

Mermaid 3: Oh my god I haven't found anything so funny in a while.

Mermaid 4: You're such a crybaby princess.

Shirahoshi pouting cutely: That was not nice guys.

Mermaid 1: But it was funny.

Mermaid 2,3 and 4: No kidding.

Shirahoshi began sniffling slightly. The mermaids around her began to see Shirahoshi was going to start crying for real.

Mermaid 1: Come on princess stop crying. We're sorry.

Mermaid 2: Yeah princess we didn't mean it.

Mermaids 3 and 4 nodding their heads. The mermaid began looking around and noticed that the guards of Neptune's army did not look happy that they made princess Shirahoshi cry. They mermaids began to look nervous when all of a sudden they heard snickering and turned to sea Shirahoshi trying to conceal her laughter and failing badly. Then she began laughing louder until it was full blown laughter. Looking around they noticed that the soldiers were laughing as well and it was then that they knew that they had been duped.

Shirahoshi: Sorry guys I couldn't resist. But it was payback for pulling that prank on me earlier.

Mermaid 2: Well you got us good princess. That was really good.

Mermaid 1: Yeah no kidding.

Mermaid 3: Ditto.

Mermaid 4: Right on.

Then they began splashing Shirahoshi in retaliation for her prank and as a result another water fight broke out. Shirahoshi tried her best not to splash too much water around due to her large size but she still was able to win the water fight in the end. The end result was that all the mermaids present including Shirahoshi were laughing. Then mermaid 1 got an evil look.

Mermaid 1 in a evil voice: So princess Shirahoshi.

Shirahoshi in a nervous voice: Y-Y-Yes.

Mermaid 1: How was he?

Shirahoshi in a confused voice: Who?

Mermaid 1: You know who I'm talking about. Monkey D Luffy. You were with him for a while. So how was he.

Shirahoshi's face lit up like a Christmas tree. The other mermaids picked up on what was going up and proceeded to tease the beautiful mermaid princess about her adventure with the boy captain.

Shirahoshi in a shy and stuttering reply: I-I-I don't know w-w-what your talking a-about.

Mermaid 2: Oh come on princess. Don't act like you don't know.

Shirahoshi began twiddling her fingers.

Shirahoshi: But I r-really don't know what you're talking about.

Mermaid 3: Oh so you were not on a big adventure with him and he didn't save you from the nasty pirate Hody.

Shirahoshi with her face still red: Well that is true.

Mermaid 4: Well you have a knight in shining armor save your life.

Shirahoshi's face grew redder.

Mermaid 2: And he is really strong.

Shirahoshi's face grew even redder,

Mermaid 3: Not to mention cute.

Mermaid 1: Definitely cute.

Shirahoshi while listening to them thought she was going to die from embarrassment that they were talking about her crush.

Mermaid 4: Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?

Mermaid 1: Are you two going to marry and have kids?

The moment she heard that Shirahoshi pictured herself and Luffy together with kids and she blushed so hard she thought she might die from it. Then she let out a loud girlish squeal that many a few who knew about her powers thought it might accidently set off the sea kings. Luckily it didn't.

After Shirahoshi was done she left the mermaids and decided to go back to the palace. Escorted by the guards she continued on her way back to the palace when she noticed several guards unconscious. She immediately ran towards the guards.

Shirahoshi: Wake up. Are you all right?

She along with the guards tried to continue to wake up the unconscious guards when she saw someone come out form the shadows.

Guard 1: Who're you? However you are you're not going to harm the princess?

Guard 2: That's right. As members of Neptune's army, we are sworn to protect the royal family.

Guard 1: Well said. Anyway whoever you are, take off your hood and reveal yourself.

The guards made surrounded the stranger ready to take action should he attempt anything. Shirahoshi continued to watch the events unfold and couldn't help but develop on interest in this mysterious stranger wearing a green cloack. She also strangly felt as though she knew him from somewhere but she couldn't identify from where.

Luffy: It's been a while Shirahoshi.

Shirahoshi: Wait how do you know me? We've never met before.

Guard 1: Princess don't listen to him. You are a member of the royal family so its natural that people know who you are. Anyway stranger taken off your hood right now.

Luffy: Very well.

Luffy then took off his hood revealing himself to Shirahoshi and the guards protecting her. To say that this was what she was expecting was an understatement. The guards and Shirahoshi were expecting perhaps a human attempting to kidnap and sell her to the nobles above ground. They were expecting another radical human hating fishman trying to kill her. Or maybe they were even expecting a human or fishman trying to kidnap her and use her as hostage to stage another coup or perhaps ransom her. What they were not expecting in any way was for the hero of fishman island. A human who the citizens hold in high regard on par with their two heroes Whitebeard and Fisher Tiger. It was the world famous human pirate who saved their kingdom from a group of radical human hating fishman pirates, the New Fishman Pirates who wanted to overthrow the kingdom and use in their selfish ambition to kill humans. It was Monkey D Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates.

Shirahoshi: Luffy-sama.

Luffy:Shirahoshi.

Normally the mere notion of seeing Luffy again would make Shirahoshi heart flutter and make butterflies start flying in her stomach. The way Luffy was right now, there were no warm feelings associated with him which was very unusual. Usually whenever it came to Luffy there would always be feelings of warmth. She took a moment to look at the way he look physically and noticed that he looked nothing like the Luffy who saved her and her kingdom. Instead of looking like a happy adventurous pirate, he looked like a dark avenger. In fact the feeling he was given out was similar to the one Hody Jones gave, though no where as extreme was still there. And the thought that such feelings could come from her dear hero was completely disheartening not to mention frightening. She saw how much damage such feelings could do during the battle against the New Fishman Pirates. So for Luffy who was undisputedly far stronger than Hody to have such feelings, it was unthinkable as something that stroke great fear in her heart.

Shirahoshi: Luffy-sama, what are you doing here.

Luffy: I just came to find something.

Shirahoshi: Oh, okay

There was now uncomfortable silence between the two which was very unusual. Usually there would be some noise coming from them whenever they were together. Sometimes it was either or both of them laughing or it was her crying and him calling her coward. But now it is none of those things and it disturbed her greatly.

Shirahoshi looking uncomfortable: Um Luffy-sama why are you dressed like that and were are your nakama.

Luffy was silent as if trying to think of an answer,

Luffy: I left my nakama. They are no longer my nakama and now I am a revolutionary.

Shirahoshi would have been confused if Luffy said he was a revolutionary as having been isolated in that hard tower for a long time she does not know about the revolutionary movement. However the guards did the they all appear shocked.

Guard 3: Th-The revolutionary army.

Guard 4: What is the hero human of fishman island doing with those guys.

Guard 5:I thought he was with his nakama. Why did he leave?

Shirahoshi: Excuse me but what is the revolutionary army?

Guard 1: The revolutionary army is a group that is currently trying to overthrow the world government and it is led by Luffy's father Monkey D Dragon,

Shirahoshi was now shocked. To think Luffy was now with such strong people. But that should come to know surprise. Luffy is the strongest person she knows so it would make sense that he be with such strong people. And his father, well it would make sense that he would want to be with his father but still. So many things did not make sense. Why would he leave his crew? Why would he join this revolutionary army? What about his dream of becoming the Pirate King? She had so many questions but the number of questions she had paled in comparison to the feelings in her heart. The feelings of seeing someone whom you admire so much change so much.

Shirahoshi with an upset look: Luffy-sama why? Why would you leave your crew? Why would you join this revolutionary army? What about becoming the Pirate King? And what about your promise.

Luffy: I found out that I don't belong with the crew. At first when I was I truly believed that my place was with my crew and than my dream was to become the pirate king but things have changed. I have changed.

Shirahoshi could feel tears coming from her eyes.

Luffy: My ex-nakama are just a thing of the past. I am a revolutionary and my place is at my father side. And new dream, no my ambition is to help him achieve his ambition and that is to overthrow the world government.

Shirahoshi finally bursting into tears: But Luffy-sama what about your crew? What about your dream?

Luffy: Like I said they are a thing of the past. The revolutionary army is my present and the overthrow of the world government is my future. I have no place with them. I thought I did but that was before. Things are different now. I honestly care nothing about them now. I couldn't care less of they weather they all lived or died. And I don't care about becoming the pirate king anymore. To be the pirate king I must have a strong crew. But now that I don't have that, that dream is no just a dream. It would never become a reality.

Shirahoshi could not believe what she was hearing. This was not the Luffy she knew. It was not the Luffy who freed her from her past, who saved her kingdom from Hody Jones and the New Fishman Pirates or who finally was able to give the citizens of her kingdom hope that there could be harmony between humans of the world above and fishmen and merfolk of the world below.

Likewise the guards could not believe what they were hearing. All of them were present during the Straw Hats battle with the New Fishman Pirates and witnessed the humans fighting so hard to save their country and Luffy literally almost destroy a giant ship. Could this be the same person who saved their kingdom, who told them that they would not let anything happen to fishman island, who said that they were friends. Despite not anywhere near as upset as Shirahoshi to see their hero like this upset and saddened them greatly.

Guard 3: What has happened to this guy?

Guard 4: Is this really the same guy who saved us not too long ago?

Guard 1 was silent. He was clearly upset but he could tell from the conversation that the hero of Fishman Island was not here to save the kingdom or here for good intentions.

Guard 1: Straw Hat Luffy?

Luffy took his eyes off Shirahoshi to look at the guard who called him.

Luffy: What is it?

Guard 1: Where you the one who knocked out the soldiers of Neptunes's army.

Luffy was silent for a few seconds before he replied.

Luffy: I am.

Shirahoshi was shocked. Luffy, the same Luffy who fought so hard that he nearly died of blood loss to protect her and her kingdom was now knocking out her guards. She was astounded and deeply heart. To think that she admired a person who attacked her people. Finally the shock of seeing what her dear hero has became overcame her and the tears began flowing freely. The guards pointed their weapons at him ready to attack but Shirahoshi stopped them.

Shirahoshi: Why Luffy-sama? Why have you done this? What has happened to you?

Luffy at first was shocked and deeply hurt at the sight of Shirahoshi crying. Normally he would call her a crybaby for crying all the time but this time it was justified. Under his father's tutelage he became much smarter and would not admonish her for crying as much as he did. He felt the same way when Nami said those hurtful things to him and and was just as hurt and cried as much as she is doing now. He felt pained. Not just because he could identify the feelings that Shirahoshi were going through but because he was very protective of her. While he was not in love with her, he still saw her as an extremely important person and anyone who makes her cry would not walk away unscathed at all. But the fact that he did it hurt a lot. Just as much as Nami's hurtful words. None the less he hated the world government and wanted to help his father conquer them so he had to put aside his feelings for the crying mermaid princess to accomplish his goals. But he felt that she deserved an explanation and he was not like the Tenryuubito. He would give her that much.

Luffy: I hate the world government.

Shirahoshi then looked up to Luffy.

Luffy: I truly hate them. They are the most corrupted organization in the world. They destroy everything that threatens them without a second thought and do not care about those they hurt. They only care about themselves.

Luffy began reminiscing about his childhood memories. While with the army his father Dragon told them about how truly corrupted the world government truly are. He told him about the incident of Goa Kingdom whereby the burnt Grey Terminal and everyone in it in order to impress a World Noble. And about how said world noble killed Sabo. The memory of how they killed his brother still angers him. Then they attempted to kill Ace even before he was born. Ace had to live with so much pain. He had to listen to the world as they slandered and mocked his father Gol D Roger's name as a criminal despite being a good man. He had to listen to those insults for most of his childhood. Then they finally succeeded in a taking his second brother's life during the War of the Best. They destroyed Robin's homeland and made her suffer for twenty unbearable years just because she could read the poneglyphs. Robin suffered so much and its all their fault. The world government also kept Bon Chan locked up in Impel Down. He believes Bon-chan is alive but he cannot imagine how much he is being tortured because he helped him, Jinbe and the other's escape. And it's because the world government lets it happen. Then he saw the world nobles for the first time. He saw how corrupted they were and the fact that they attempted to take one of his friends Camie as a slave makes him hate them even more. Also the fact that the world government supports such people makes him truly despise them.

While reminiscing on all the memories he had that made him despise the world government he was unconsciously leaking out haki. His anger made his haki have and evil and sinister. True hate, anger and sorrow made his haki feel like it belonged to the devil itself. It was true rage manifesting itself in the form of his haki. It was not like the haki he had before he left his crew. That haki was full of joy and determination and a will to protect. The haki he had now was of anger and rage and an urge to destroy. It was evil in its purest form. Luffy continued to let himself be flooded by the terrible memories and his hate which continued to make his haki darker and fouler. Meanwhile Shirahoshi was not being able to handle the haki. The haki felt so foul, like evil itself that for someone as pure hearted and innocent as Shirahoshi to take it was just extraordinary. But what truly frightened her was the fact that Luffy could have such feelings. Luffy was the kindest, bravest and strongest person she knew. For him to have such dark haki and emotions was deeply unsettling and filled her with dread, grieve and sorrow.

Meanwhile Luffy caught himself and realized that he was letting his emotions run out of control and it was affecting Shirahoshi so he stopped leaking out haki.

Luffy: I just hate the world government for many reasons but one of the reasons I hate them is because of what they have done to fishmen and mermen.

Shirahoshi: Luffy-sama

Luffy: I was asleep during Jinbe's tale but I do know that there was a lot of discrimination among fishmen by humans. And what truly angers my is that the world government let it happen.

Shirahoshi was astounded. She knew Luffy wanted to help her but did he want to help her so much that he has been overcome by hate. No she cannot let this happen. She wouldn't. Luffy-sama was a good person, the greatest human she every knew. Seeing him like this reminds her of Hody, who inherited his hate from Fishman. She cannot let the same thing happen wonderful Luffy-sama, she wouldn't.

Luffy: I heard the world government attempted to bridge the gap but they should have done more. They should have done much more. But instead of doing that they are too busy protecting those disgusting world nobles and hurting others to protect their own public image. They could have done so much more. They could make laws preventing humans from discriminating against fishmen but they never did. They could have even came here to negotiate but they never did. They keep saying they want to help fishmen but we all know that's a lie. And the fact that because of their actions you personally suffered.

Shirahoshi continued to listen as tears glistened in her eyes.

Luffy: I truly want to protect you and for you to be happy. But the world government would never let that happen. The moment they get a chance to capture you or even kill you for your ability, they would take it. I wouldn't let them do that. I wouldn't let anything happen to you.

Shirahoshi: But Luffy-sama, what about our promise? The promise you made to take me to see a real forest.

Luffy remained silent as if thinking about his answer.

Luffy: As long as the world government exist, that could never happen.

Then Luffy for a brief moment smiled a gentle smile, one he had before his defection.

Luffy: When the world government is overthrown I could.

Then his smile left him.

Luffy: I care about you Shirahoshi. I do and that would never change. That's why I killed Big Mom.

Guard 2: You killed Big Mom.

Guard 1: Off course. I remember reading about it. A young man wearing a dark green cloack has killed Big Mom of the Four Emperors. That was you wasn't it.

Luffy: That's right. In order to further my father's goals I needed to become stronger. So he made me kill one of the Yonkou. And I chose Big Mom in order to prevent her from destroying this country and from hurting you.

While Luffy spoke the truth about him choosing the kill Big Mom, he did not mention anything about her having a key to Uranus.

Shirahoshi: Luffy-sama you really did it? You really killed her?

Luffy: That's right. I wouldn't let her come and destroy this country. I care about it just like I care about you.

Shirahoshi began crying again. To think Luffy did this for her. Once again despite how much he has changed, he is still helping her and her people. He still cares about her. Maybe Luffy has not completely disappeared. There's still a chance the sweet strong boy she admires is still there and she could bring it out.

Shirahoshi: Luffy-sama I know it wouldn't make you change your mind but thank you for saving my country. First you saved it from Hody, then you saved it from Big Mom and know your going to destroy the world government to help me and my people. I truly wish that you don't but thank you anyway Luffy-sama.

Luffy: There's no need to thank me. I would always help you.

Shirahoshi: But Luffy-sama why did you knock out those soldiers.

Luffy: They simply got in my way. I was searching for this and they attempted to stop me so I knocked them out.

Luffy then took the key of Uranus's prison that was located inside the poneglyph.

Luffy: This is a key to an ancient weapon. There are 9 of these. They are located inside 9 poneglphys and the poneglyphs can only be opened by speaking the language of an ancient kingdom, the voice of all things. My father intends to awaken this weapon and use its power to overthrow the world government. And I am going to help him awaken this weapon.

Shirahoshi was horrified. Luffy, her savior, her hero and her crush was now aiming for world domination. What has happened to him? What has made him change so much? In tears she finally began shouting.

Shirahoshi: Luffy-sama why. Why are you doing this? What has happened to yout? Why? Why? Why?

Shirahoshi fell onto the ground and began banging her fist onto the ground in grief and anguish while screaming why.

Luffy: It's like I said, I hate the world government and would do anything to destroy them for all the atrocities they have committed.

Luffy was so passionate about destroying the world government that he clenched his fists so hard it began to bleed. Again dark haki began to be unconsciously leaked out.

Shirahoshi with a scared look: Luffy-sama.

Luffy realizing again he let his emotions get the better of him unclenched his fist and calmed himself down while stopping the haki from flowing out and scaring her.

Shirahoshi then tried to stop crying and adopted a determined look,

Shirahoshi: Luffy-sama I wouldn't let you do this. I can't and wouldn't.

She asked one of the guards to lend her a weapon. The guard hesitated at first but then relented and gave her a sword. She struggled to carry the weapon due to its weight but did so anyway. Luffy however looked confused

Shirahoshi: Luffy-sama. I know the real Luffy-sama is in there. The kind brave one who saved me and my kingdom. I would fight you so that I could get that Luffy-sama back.

Luffy on the otherhand smiled once again a gentle smile.

Luffy: Shirahoshi.

Shirahoshi was caught off guard by the gently voice, the one of the old Luffy-sama. The one she admired.

Shirahoshi: Yes

Luffy: You've gotten much stronger. You're still a crybaby but I don't care about that. You've gotten so much stronger and I am so proud of you Shirahoshi. I am truly glad I got to see how much you've grown up. Keep on growing and keep on getting stronger Shirahoshi.

Shirahoshi was flabbergasted. Not too long ago Luffy was talking about some ancient weapon and now he was telling her her proud of her he was. Despite how much he changed she was still so happy to hear those words. She has wanted to hear those words come from him for so long and the Luffy was before her may be cold, but he briefly returned to his usual self to tell her those kind words. She was so happy to hear those words and her face become rosy with a blush from hearing such complements from her crush. He was proud of her and he thought she was strong. And he didn't care that she was a crybaby. She began to be filled up with familiar warm feelings, feelings that she could only get whenever she thinks of her beloved Luffy-sama.

She finally caught herself when she realized that Luffy was gone. Luffy must have escaped while she was busy basking in the complement. She noticed that none of the guards were knocked out.

Shirahoshi: Where did Luffy-sama go?

Guard 1: He left while you were not moving.

She continued to look out and thought about the events that transpired today. About how Luffy has become this cold hearted avenger and how it saddened her. But it also filled her with joy that he thought she was stronger and proud of her and also that he was not completely gone. With that one final name came across her mind.

Shirahoshi: Luffy-sama

Well guys there you have it the first chapter showing the dark Luffy. Hope you guys like him. As usual some notes,

The first part was just a to show Shirahoshi's character and how she has changed. Also I didn't want to jump straight into the meeting between the two so I needed something to provide a smooth transition and that scene with Shirahoshi at Mermaid Cove was the answer.

Next issue I wanna address is Poseidon. Poseidon is a dangerous ability for sure but it cannot control Uranus and the destructive power of Uranus far exceeds that of Poseidon. As a result Dragon does not fear Shirahoshi's ability. Also Dragon could tell that Luffy still cares about Shirahoshi. If Dragon ordered Luffy to capture or kill her, it could backfire and make Luffy defect the revolutionary army and want to kill his father Dragon himself. And now that he is strong enough to kill a Yonkou, it its unlikely since Luffy is weaker than Dragon but still. Dragon does not want to take the chance and loose Luffy because of Poseidon.

Next about the key being inside the poneglyph. Well that was my own edition. The poneglyphs are indestructible so it is a good place to hide an important key. Also the voice of all things is not something that could only be heard, it could be spoken. I decided to make it the current language of the ancient kingdom since you need it to read the poneglphys. So you must say a certain phrase in the voice of all things and the poneglphys open up inside.

Luffy's attitude. I didn't want to make Luffy a bastard. I wanted him to be different from his usual self so that we could see the change but not cold hearted. It's too early for him to be like that. So I made him in between. Rather than make him too cold, I decided to make him much more serious. But he does hate the world government with a passion.

Shirahoshi's character her crush on Luffy is based on Hinata's crush on Naruto. One shy, the other loud, both look opposite. I think they go well with each other.

I know this chapter seemed like LuffyxShirahoshi and it is to some extent but this fic is primarily LuffyxNami. But Shirahoshi does have a one sided crush on him. At least for this fic, LuffyxNami is the main pairing.

Again hope this fic inspires more dark Luffy writers to write more.

Lastly this chapter was a bit rushed so it may not be as good as some of you would like still please enjoy,


	14. Explanation of Luffy's sudden change

**Explanation of Luffy's drastic change**

Update on last chapter

On recent review just brought something to my attention that I forgot to bring up in my notes. The explanation on why the change was so sudden. Beware it does have some minor spoilers but a lot of people would get confused if I don't explain.

Again be warned there are minor spoilers that hint at the future of the story so read at your own risk.

It has been a few days and the change may be extreme but here's my reasoning

I didn't want the time skip to be too long. I wanted it to be days, not weeks or years or else I would have to make the entire crew have different personalities. Not to mention I not good with timeskips. We already had a two year time skip. No need for another one.

If Luffy just fell overboard and was found a few days later then it is expected that he would not change. But he was brutally insulted by one of his nakama, Nami so he had to change a lot especially since she reminded him of Sabody Archipelago and Marineford.

Anyone can change drastically if a major event happens. When Ace died Luffy changed from his normal self to someone who did not believe he was worthy to be Pirate King. But he thought of his nakama and that allowed him to go back to his usual self. Since he left the crew altogether, there was no one around to heal his pain and anguish so it consumed him. The memory of Nami saying those things and his own terrible memories is what made Luffy what he is. I wrote a paragraph in the fic about his bad memories.

When Luffy was with the crew, his pain was eased. But he is not with his crew. And I had to do this but Dragon as manipulative as he is nurtured his pain and suffering during his few day training by continuously reminding him about them. So the training along with the fact that the crew wasn't around to help him ease his pain is what was used to make Luffy suffer. This was to make him stronger and learn a special technique that puts Luffy on the level of a Yonkou. I will reveal it later in the story.

I gave a paragraph that detailed all of Luffy's terrible memory but I left one out. I'm not going to reveal it but it is a terrible memory that happened when him and is one of the main sources of his hate. It is one that I would reveal later in the story. I can't reveal too much can I.

About Luffy becoming strong enough to kill a Yonkou and such a huge personality change. Well he was more vulnerable since he left the crew and Dragon wanted to train him how to harness a great power to make him stronger. To ensure this Dragon had to use Luffy's terrible memories to motivate him. Also haki is supposed to be a hard thing to learn. 2 years would not be enough for a talented person to learn 1. Yet Luffy learnt all three in year and half. So he is a prodigy.

To make Luffy hate the world government Dragon had to ensure Luffy was consumed by terrible memories of his past. With the crew, he doesn't think about his past but Dragon had to really make Luffy think about his past memories which all to some extent point to the World Government.

Why Luffy admires his father so much. Well his father did save him when he was down. But also because without his nakama he wanted something to replace the feelings of loneliness. And his father shows up just in time. Also Luffy was shown to be someone who even someone like Robin who has seen the worst the world has to offer trust him. So Dragon must have a similar ability to make people trust him easily. That and Luffy is a trusting person by default made him trust and admire Dragon once they were together.

Dragon and Luffy were not necessarily training 24 hours a day. During the periods of rest, Dragon would train Luffy mentally to make him more mature and loyal to his cause. That is why Luffy seems to pay attention to more details than before his defection.

Finally the events, leaving his nakama, going through great training has caused Luffy to mature significantly in a few days.

Again this written because some people might be confused with the radical change in just several days so I hope this clears it up..


	15. Shippuden Cancelling

Dear Readers,

I regret to inform you that I would no longer be working on One Piece Shippuden. My reason for this is that I am working on another big project One Piece: Final Holy War which is also a Luffy defection fic. One Piece Final Holy War is a huge fic and would be one of the longest One Piece fics. Right now it is not even half way done.

Having said that I wish to say that One Piece: Shippuden is up for adoption. Anyone that wants to continue it feel free to do so. Just PM me and we'll take it from there.

As for anyone who likes the Luffy leaving plot, here are some ideas that I have been brainstorming:

During Rogers execution, the corpse of Roger was stolen by Dragon, the Gorosei, whatever. This person used Roger's corpse to create a clone of Roger to use as their ultimate weapon. This clone of Roger is none other than Luffy.

Every person has some kind of evil. Be it small it is there. For Ussop his evil lies in his little perversion, for Sanji it his in his huge perversion. For Nami, it is in here greed for money. But what is Luffy's evil. His evil is in the form of a split personality.

Ace's death has resulted in Luffy gaining a split personality which is the complete opposite of Luffy. This personality comes after a certain incident say, someone badmouthing Ace or his crew faces a powerful and unstoppable foe.

Luffy finally squares off against Akainu. But just as Akainu is about to kill him, Dragon arrives and drives Akainu off. He then asks Luffy to leave the crew in order to train him and make him stronger.

Luffy has a twin brother. This twin brother grew up under Dragon and the revolutionary army. However Luffy's twin brother is the polar opposite of Luffy. Cold, calculating and evil. Furthermore he is too extreme even for Dragon. Furthermore Dragon is suffering from the same disease as Roger and is on his death bed. And asks Luffy to leave the crew so that he may train Luffy. Luffy's mission, kill his twin brother and prevent him from destroying everything. It doesn't have to be Luffy's brother it could be any revolutionary extremist.

There are many strange things in the New World. Luffy however stumbles upon a portal that is linked to a parallel world, one devastated by war. Luffy is trapped in there to endure the horrors of war. When the crew finally get him out, they find that Luffy is not only older but hardened and no longer the same Luffy.

The Ds are actually descendants of the sea devil, the creator of the devil fruits. The sea devil has found its host, its descendant Monkey D Luffy. Using Luffy as a vessel, the sea devil starts its conquest to destroy the world.

The sea devil blesses the world with the devil fruits. However people like the world government and pirates uses the power that the sea devil gave them to enslave others. The sea devil decides that mankind should be punished for it's crimes of misusing the power it gave them. The sea devil posses or convinces Luffy to help with this goal.

The world government, Dragon or some other powerful figure completely overwhelms Luffy. Furthermore this fic threaten's his crew. The only way that figure would leave Luffy's crew alone is if, he joins them.

Haki is a common power in the New World. What if there is a second type of haki, dark haki. This haki manifests itself in only certain circumstances such as during times of great rage or sorrow. What if this haki suddenly took over Luffy.

Shanks's/Garp's death at Blackbeard's or Akainu's hand pushes Luffy over the edge. First his brother, then his grandfather or friend. Leaving the crew, he hunts down Blackbeard, gaining power while loosing himself.

These are just some ideas that some of you can use. Feel free to use them. You can change them around to suit your story as you see fit. You can even have a fic where Luffy joins the revolutionary army however One Piece Final Holy War is my story.

Again if someone wants to adopt Shippuden, PM me. And if you want to use some of the ideas above for your own fics, feel free to do so. I hope to keep you all entertained with One Piece Final Holy War


End file.
